Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them
by Travis 2017
Summary: A crossover from two shows Arthur and wimzie's house. So read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. And glad they can watch them when it comes time for business trips. And glad to meet them and Yaya will make sure kids can go to school on time there. And still runs the day care for Kate and other babies there plus a few little kids. And them kids are bigger and older now. And they moved to Elwood city as in all of them there. And glad they did so and lives just across the street from Arthur and his family. And we see Arthur and D.W. talking to Wimzie and them there in fact.

"It is good to meet all of you here and glad you can be going to our school there," said Arthur, "And i hope to show you all around here if you all want of course."

"I am glad we moved here and sure we hope someone would here in fact," said Wimzie, "And Lakewood is were i will go to school at and i have Mr. Ratburn."

"I hope Bo will be going to our preschool as in Elwood city preschool in fact," said D.W., "And my friends Bud and Emily will be there."

"I will indeed be going there for i meet the teacher Miss. Morgan there," said Bo, "And here is our friends over here of course."

"I hope i am not the only nerd in that class there of course for i am one," said Jonas, "I hope your a nerd or a friend of yours."

And learned that Brain is a nerd and that Arthur is just a regular geek. And their friends met them and likes them but some from school just won't like them and wrong to do so. And glad that most people will like them there. And not knowing a new bully group started up at that school there. And the tough costumers are no longer bullies but that new bully group makes them seem like just like regular kids. And will also make fun of the smart kids who they call nerds and geeks. And will be stood up to and leaders could be expelled from the school and we see them still talking there.

"We heard that a new bully group has started up so we must be careful there," said Arthur, "And we need to turn them in if we are picked on by them."

"I hope it is just a rumor and i will join a tough consumer group soon," said Horace, "And i am not a bully so i will be careful."

"I heard it was started up by a member who left so it was started by Otis," said Fern, "Here we are Lakewood so welcome here."

"I love the way this school looks and i have Mr. Marco who is a good one of course," said Loulou, "I hope to learn well by him of course."

"I hope Jonas adjust to the forth grade for we are in the third grade there," said Wimzie, "And if i see bullying i will turn it in."

I hope you like this new story here of course. See what happens for i need some ideas for it so read and review it here.


	2. Two new groups

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. A new bully group formed called the rough group lead by Otis who decided to stay a bully. And found four people who happens to be bullies there at school. All of them loves picking on people who they call nerds and geeks as well as new kids. Arthur and them started a good is called good kids unite it is a counter bully group which is bigger filled with good children there. Principal Haney approves of the good kids group. For they turn in bully reports to him or a teacher and see them talking now.

"So yes we are a good group so we aren't a bully group so more can join," said Arthur, "And we are against them bullies there for we hate bullying here in this school here."

"I want to join your group so you can indeed count me in it of course," said Wimzie, "For i saw a girl making fun of me for being half breed."

"Welcome to our group and i was third to join after Arthur and Buster," said Francine, "We stop bullies before they can do more harm in fact."

"I was forth to join this group and i saw the same girl teasing me called me a nerd," said Fern, "So i turned her in and she had a talking to."

"I would also like to join the good group and i love recess here as well," said Jonas, "I saw a boy smoking a cigarette outside and turned him in."

The counter group had a small win against the bully group so a few more joined up. One's who just joined is Horace, Loulou, and Muffy. And Otis is angry that two was turned in. He hopes more bullies join that bully there. Most students refused to join either groups but some will take sides. Two more joined the good group and them two is Mary and Maria. And one bully joined the rough bunch so now has six members and good group has a dozen kids so that makes twelve. George is fifth to join and said more can join up soon. We still see them talking there.

"We know most students won't join either group but turns to us for help," said Arthur, "And we know most members is us here so we welcome all who hopes to make a difference."

"You can count me in your group for bullies like them is mean in fact," said Lydia, "I might be paralyzed and in a wheelchair but i want to help."

"Welcome to our group and hope more joins our good group here in fact," said Fern, "I am glad more is joining us over them here."

"I also wish to join your good group here ad i hope i can join it," said Rattles, "I am no longer a bully so i hope i can join up here."

"And you can also count me in and i am no longer a bully myself," said Binky, "And i am glad Ladonna is also a member here."

Both was added to that good group there. I will need some ideas so see what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. Bad group going away part 1

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. The new bully group hopes more bullies join them and Arthur and them is glad that bully group is no longer growing. And Wimzie and them are happy now. The good group is growing and them bullies aren't happy about it. For they don't get away stuff like that as picking on others. Arthur and them added a few new members and turned in a bully for making fun of Lydia for being in a wheelchair. So it was by Lydia herself. That girl was sent to the office and got detention and we see them talking about it there.

"This group is working out well for it helps control them bullies more than before," said Arthur, "And i hope that bad group can go away and get more peace here at school here in fact."

"I am glad i joined this good group and thank you all for letting me in here," said Wimzie, "Lydia here might be in a wheelchair but she can do many things."

"I am indeed stronger than i look for i play basketball and i am also smart," said Lydia, "They don't seem to learn their lesson that they can't get away with it."

"I just joined a club lead by Brain here as in a chess club for it is a good game," said Jonas, "I am glad i moved here to Elwood city here now."

"Chess club is a good thing and glad you joined it we need more members," said Brain, "I hope that bully group goes away for good."

Later after lunch another bully was turned in for making fun of George for having dylexia which isn't his fault it happens at times. And was turned in by George himself and he also got detention. And on the walk home made fun of them calling them nerds and ignored them. And was spotted by a man who came to talk to them not to make fun of smart kids. And Brain is the true nerd there only he doesn't wear glasses. Arthur is more of a geek than a true nerd. And we see the Read family talking about how to stop that bully group for good and see them talking now.

"I don't know how to stop that group for good except having leaders expelled there," said Arthur, "And they have to do something very bad which could indeed happen."

"My idea for you and your friends is to also make fun of them there," said D.W., "That is what i would do if i was you in fact."

"Bad idea D.W. for that would turn him and his group into bullies themselves," said Mrs. Read, "Let them just keep turning them in unless bring a weapon or smoking drugs."

"Yes it is indeed a bad idea to make fun of them it would get them mad," said Mr. Read, "I hope to talk with their parents about them there."

"I won't make fun of them for that would be the wrong thing to do," said Arthur, "And maybe there parents could help if you both talk to them about it there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. At the park

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at the park having some fun there and has no idea that bully group is coming there now. And was slowed down by a train and a car accident as well. And a police officer stopped them of why they are going in such a big group. And said the park and he said for what in fact. And said to have some fun and he saw they are a know bully group he heard about from his son and daughter who goes to school there. And told them don't pick on others there and we see Arthur and them in the park playing and talking.

"I am glad we are here in this good park here and i hope no harm comes us here," said Arthur, "And glad our good group is growing in our school there in fact."

"I love the way this park looks here and glad i joined your good group there," said Wimzie, "I am glad we moved here with my friends and family there."

"I am glad you moved here and i hope no bad group comes here today," said Francine, "I hope our good group continues to grow at school."

"I love how this place looks here and glad we moved here in fact," said Loulou, "I am glad we all joined that good group there."

"I am glad you all moved here and glad we have a good group there," said Fern, "I hope no bad group comes here today to this place here."

That bad bully group came in and started to pick on them as well as to D.W. and her friends and security threw the bully group out. And Arthur and them is glad that man was there at the time. And that group could be arrested for two kids who they was picking on is children of that same police officer who was the one who slowed them down. And one other kid there heard everything not saw for that girl is blind which happens to be Marina. And them two kids told their dad and went and arrested the bully group. And see them still talking in the park there.

"Glad that was done that way thanks to my police officer friend and his brother," said Arthur, "And glad to see Marina is here she is a friend of ours."

"I am glad you all have a police officer as a friend who helps out you all," said Jonas, "And Marina here looks like she is blind."

"I sure am blind i was born blind so i never saw anything at all in fact," said Marina, "I am glad that group was arrested by him."

"I know a blind boy who was also born blind and gets around well," said Horace, "So i understand that very much so in fact."

"Our dad warned them for dad told us about it when we told him," said a boy, "That police officer is indeed my dad who helps out others."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. Bad group going away part 2

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school there and the bully gang is there waiting to pick on them there. Arthur and them is ready for them and growing a good group there as well. The bully gangs leaders will soon be arrested there at school and will be expelled and charged with bringing weapons to school. Arthur and them and Wimzie and them knows better than that. And most knows school permanent records isn't real except grades called transcripts. But some of them thinks they are real thanks to a certain show and see them talking.

"If they was real the jobs we have in this city would be less ignore that show there," said Arthur, "Transcripts is just grades and nothing more but permanent one's can be for crime."

"He is right you know for i asked to see mine once and said they aren't real," said Fern, "But allowed to see my transcripts and gave it back to them."

"I know that now i asked if my permanent record and said they aren't real," said Wimzie, "And said my transcripts is here in fact."

"I am glad they aren't for Binky would have a big file under his name here," said Buster, "For some of us like me would have stuff in it there."

"I know they aren't real for that show got it wrong and if it was criminal it would be real," said Jonas, "Look police is here for some reason or other."

They saw two gang members was arrested and saw it was the leaders there in fact. And Mr. Haney said they brought guns to school. And known their lives could have been in danger there. And Sue Ellen was the one to turn them in and found them there. She was one of three and the other two is Rattles and Francine. Arthur was at class at the time same as the rest of them so they don't know what was going on. And them three will be at the hearing at the school board against them two there. We see them at recess talking about it there.

"You three can get them both expelled and the bully gang would go away for good," said Arthur, "And can be at the hearing at juvenile court there."

"I am ready to go to that hearing which takes place tomorrow so we won't be here," said Sue Ellen, "We will be at the school board there."

"We are ready to do our part at the school board against them two bad boys there," said Francine, "I was scared when i saw them guns here."

"I know that guns is against the rules and minors can't carry them here in fact," said Rattles, "I know the school knows we will go there."

"I hope them bad boys are expelled from school for bring guns here in fact," said Loulou, "I hope Bo is having fun in preschool."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	6. Bully group gone

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school there and the bully gang is now gone because it's leaders is in juvenile hall. And the parents of the others gets a long talking to there. And knows that them kids was bullies in fact. And them two has permanent records as in criminal records which is what it is. One of the former bullies is sorry he got in a gang and bullied others. One female bully there is a lot like Molly there. And Arthur and them with Wimzie and them is safe in school now. And we see them all talking about it now in fact.

"We now have our school back from them bullies there and i see one there now," said Arthur, "It is the girl who was in that bully gang over by the drink fountain there."

"That is her for she was the one who made fun of how i look in fact," said Wimzie, "She is getting help from someone for she was mean."

"I am glad we don't have school permanent records or i would have a big one," said Binky, "And that one boy there is sorry about it."

"We are glad the leaders is gone and now serving time in juvenile hall there," said Jonas, "I hope the one's still here is getting help."

"I know teachers use the permanent record thing to scare kids to behave," said Fern, "I am glad we are here and bully group is no more."

Some kids there still thinks school permanent records is real even though they was told they aren't. For them kids watch that certain show which shows them as real. And said only grades called transcripts are real. Arthur told a boy that and he said on a certain show they are real and he said they aren't real and the only permanent records that can hurt them is criminal records. And he asked his mom as in that boy who told him the same thing Arthur told him there. We see them all at recess talking to a few boys there that school permanent records aren't real in fact.

"Teachers use that to scare us kids into behaving good and aren't real but grades are," said Arthur, "They are just transcripts and you have nothing to worry about unless you have a criminal one."

"But i saw it on a certain show which shows it as a file which can hurt them," said a boy, "And that it can keep them from getting a good job someday."

"Arthur is correct for if they was real then most job here wouldn't exist here in fact," said Brain, "Grades are real called transcripts."

"We all saw them episodes of that show so it must be a file somewhere here," said a girl, "We all love that show and must be real."

"Listen to what we say for if they was real we would be allowed to see them," said Francine, "And that show is meant to be funny not to be took in a serious way."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	7. Test and rumors

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school there and they are having a science test and two of them has a math test there. They all studied hard for it and hopes to pass it there. One boy there said if he fails that test he would get a tough tutor. And one girl not just that but also grounded as well in fact. Arthur said it is to strict to be grounded just for that. Rumors have it one kid there would be put in a cage if he fails it. Brain knows it could just be a rumor unless it is proven. We see them talking as they walk in the school there.

"If it is just a rumor that would be good for no laws would have been broken," said Arthur, "But if it is proven true then laws would have been broken and parents arrested and kids in foster care."

"I hope it is just a rumor for putting children in cages is illegal in fact," said Wimzie, "I heard it from George who heard it from Prunella."

"I hope it is just a rumor for if it is true it would be against the law," said Fern, "I heard it from Muffy who heard it from Francine here."

"I know i am not put in a cage for if i was i would have ran away from home," said Horace, "I heard it from Binky who heard it from Rattles."

"None of them kids is us if it is true because i have been to all our houses," said Brain, "I take it as just a rumor unless it is proved true."

It was proven to be just a rumor started by a bratty girl who goes to another school. She was arrested for spreading not only around the school and Elwood city but on the internet as well. Arthur and his class are taking the science test and all in the class passed. One person in another class cheated on her test but wasn't caught for now at least. If she is caught she could be suspended for that first time and expelled if it happens two more times. And one boy said his test is like her's but he wasn't the one who cheated. We see the principal talking to both kids and that boy is Rattles.

"I didn't cheat if you check my transcripts proves i didn't cheat in school," said Rattles, "I believe this girl here copied from me."

"I do believe you Rattles you are a good student and no longer a bully," said Mr. Haney, "Amy Stone if it was you tell me so now."

"Yes i did cheat on that test for my parents won't let me study for it," said Amy, "I will take my suspension and can get grounded at home."

"Not this time for i know how your parents are like that in fact," said Mr. Haney, "I am calling the police on them now in fact."

"I heard that her parents aren't very smart and i hope she is put in foster care," said Rattles, "I live next door to her so i know it is true."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. New bands

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school there and they are doing regular school work and a small pop quiz. In a couple of weeks will have a big English test so they will study for it. And we see them doing that work and learned that it is safer in numbers. And are having some safety tips and such. And a former bully learned not to hurt others and get away with it. Wimzie and her friends could form a band with Arthur and Francine. We see them talking about school and safety tips as well as a new band that will form after all.

"I only hold my mom's hand when crossing a busy street with her and we learned it," said Arthur, "I can play the piano in your band and we need a name for our band here."

"I will play the bass for i know how to play it for i own one here in fact," said Wmizie, "And i hold my mom's hand as well as my dad and grandma."

"I will be the lead singer and we need a drummer i can't do both so i sing," said Francine, "We can call our band the friendship band."

"I am glad we learned today about helping people with bad seizure do to epliepsy," said Jonas, "I can play the guitar for i own one."

"I will love to hear that band for i won't be in another band one is enough for me," said Buster, "If i do form a band it will be a brass band."

Five kids at the school is forming a heavy metal band against their rock band there. Arthur and them hate heavy metal for it isn't really singing but screaming and yelling. And four more formed a drum band there and one band was already there. In class learned that one band could break up if they lose battle of the band. And a drunk man went there and sleep on a bench. And called the police who took him to the police station jail until he becomes sober again and is the dad of a student at that school there. We still see them talking on the walk home now.

"That man who was arrested for being drunk in public is Mary's dad in fact," said Arthur, "She just might be ashamed of him for doing what he did there."

"She should be ashamed of him for he was drunk in public so would i," said Loulou, "She is sad about it so we can cheer her up."

"I can talk to her for i know Mary i can try my best to cheer her up in fact," said Fern, "I heard the drum could break up soon."

"I will play the drums in our band for i know how to play i own a set," said Horace, "And a drum band is kind of lame in fact."

"A new band for us is a good idea i heard a battle of the bands is coming," said Brain, "I could start up a band of fellow nerds."

Next chapter would be an opening of a new store that opens next day. See what happens net chapter of this story here.


	9. Safety tips and talking

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school there and they are doing regular school work and a few safety tips. They are glad that bully group is gone and two good stores opened there. And glad that bad adult store moved and Jenna lost trust in her parents for going in that bad store there in fact. And they said they wanted to see what was there. Jenna knows they bought stuff there and knows now they have been caught. And needs to find a way to earn her trust back. Arthur and them are talking about them stores and safety tips.

"I still want that bad store gone and i am surprised Jenna's parents went in it there," said Arthur, "If my parents go in it and more safety tips and two good new stores opened there."

"My dad would never go in a store that sells sex stuff and porn and married," said Wimzie, "Jenna should be ashamed of her parents and that nerd store is great."

"My mom and dad would also never go in an adult store and Jenna is ashamed of her's," said Fern, "I also loved the nerd store and cool one is just okay."

"I am a nerd so the nerd store is a good store for me and i hate adult stores," said Jonas, "Jenna should be ashamed of her parents for buying stuff there."

"I know some of us here is nerds which is a good thing we rule the world," said Brain, "My mom wants to talk to her parents as soon as possible."

Jenna's parents are being talked to that going in a store like that and buying stuff is wrong. The three safety tips is about saying no to illegal drugs, never go in the dark web, and how to tell what entrapment is. The other parents are going to join their kids to get that adult store closed for good. Jenna's parents found a way to earn her trust back. And got rid of the stuff bought there. And knows the dark web is bad and never goes in it there. And some wants a kid friendly store were the adult store is at. We still see them all talking there about that idea this time.

"We do need a store like that idea when adult store does close in fact," said Arthur, "I hope it sells toys there as well as other kid stuff."

"I heard it will have toys, clothes, and games for us kids there in fact," said Muffy, "My mom wants to buy it when it closes down as in adult store."

"We don't need adult stores here for it sells bad stuff like porn and such," said Loulou, "My parents hates adult stores for it is a sin."

"We do need kid friendly stores here and adult stores is full of sin there," said Buster, "My mom won't go in a bad store like that."

"I hope that bad store does close for that place is full of that sin there," said Horace, "My parents will help us protest by joining us there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	10. Help at the park

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at the park having some fun there and has no idea a bad group is coming there as in bullies. And that teachers and helicopter parents on the good kids side. As in the side of Arthur and them and Wimzie and them there in fact not the bullies for they hurt people there. So they know that them good kids there to have fun. And bullies are going there to pick on kids or beat them up. So them bullies is up to no good. Arthur and all of them are there to play and we see them all talking there now.

"I sure love this park it is the best one here and i see our teachers is here today," said Arthur, "And even helicopter parents is also here not sure why here today in fact."

"I am glad we came here today and i also wonder why school teachers is here," said Wmizie, "That one woman there live next door to me."

"Bullies is on their way here and we are here waiting to defend you kids here," said that woman, "For they are coming to cause trouble."

"We won't let you kids be harmed by them for two goes to our school in fact," said Mr. Ratburn, "So we are here to help you good kids out here."

"And a few of them is at my school that i am a teacher at as in mighty mountain," said a male teacher, "And we know the last two at green meadows."

Them bullies came in and making fun of some other kids there and them teachers and parents went up to them and told them to stop that at once. Them bullies ignored them and kept it up so they had security throw them out. And told their parents what hem bullies was doing there and all grounded two months. Arthur and them are glad them bullies was put in their place there. And are still in the park and glad that some good adults was there and kids they was picking on is D.W., Bud, Emily, the Tibbles, and James. And we see them talking with them now.

"I was glad you are all okay for we had help from some good adults here," said Arthur, "I hope them bullies don't cause more problems here in two months."

"I am glad them good adults was here and had them bullies thrown out," said Loulou, "And Bo here is safe as well in fact."

"I am glad our school teacher was here and i see she is still here now," said D.W., "And she is a good teacher and a former one as well."

"I am indeed still here and i have my kids who is over there in the other sandbox here," said that teacher, "I heard Arthur and Buster met them there."

"I am glad our teachers was here and i love my school named Lakewood in fact," said Buster, "And yes we met over there and became friends."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	11. School for the gifted?

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school doing a test as well as regular school work and one safety tip. All of them studied hard for it for if some students fail it gets grounded there. One of them is Binky and the other is Horace. And Arthur thinks that is unfair and that just hiring tutors would do. Wimzie and them agree with him same as the rest of them. Binky said that grounding for that is what they do there. And then Arthur and Brain said they hope they passed it. We see them all talking now about that test there.

"My mom would only hire a tutor if i failed mine but i am sure i passed it there in class," said Arthur, "But i still think grounding for that is too strict for just that."

"You two did study with us with Brain so i am sure we all passed it here in fact," said Fern, "And i saw one girl got grounded and the dad ungrounded her."

"That woman as in mom wasn't happy about that and tried again which what i heard," said Wimzie, "He divorced her and got her and her brother."

"I am sure we all passed that test it wasn't that hard as in the test itself," said Brain, "And grades is record called transcripts but won't stop from getting jobs."

"We all should know permanent records isn't real unless criminal in fact," said Jonas, "Being a nerd i know that unlike a certain show."

Some kids thinks they are real and asked to see them from a judge who said there is no such thing. All of them in that class passed it. Three kids in the entire school failed the test there and just got tutors for the one's who would b groundd if thy failed ended up passing it instead. One of them just passed it and got a tutor anyway who is Wimzie who came out as a nerd herself. The one who just that test is someone in Mr. Marco's second grade class who is a girl. Arthur, Brain, Fern, and Sue Ellen got A+'s on that test there same as Wimzie and Jonas. Them kids who did get them is talking to the principal now well ready to anyway.

"I hope w aren't in trouble i didn,t do anything wrong as far as i know so not sure why we are here," said Arthur, "For if we did i would know about it off the bat if you will."

"Relax kids your not in any trouble we have a man who will talk to you kids here," said Mr. Haney, "He is from the state who the school board sent here."

"You kids got the best grades on them test so two more kids is also in here," said that man, "You kids are known nerds so you can go to a school for the gifted if you want."

"My mom and dad would have to approve of it before i can go there," said Wimzie, "I know that is a have to do thing i am indeed a nerd."

"She is right indeed sir our parents makes it for we are only children," said Brain, "We sure seem to want to go there but not really up to us."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	12. News and last day there

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work and even a safety tip. Arthur and them are glad that the school will have it's own news. Arthur and Francine is on the anchors with Wimzie with weather, Jonas with sports, and Muffy with fashion and are happy about it. One bully in the school wants to frame someone so he could take his place. And plan to frame Jonas but Brain caught him and he was put in charge of the camera crew. That boy was took to the office and detention and see them talking now. And that is there last day in Lakewood for their parents filled in the applications for smart school.

"That bad boy is a known bully and we have Brain here to thanks for stopping him," said Arthur, "Jonas here is safe now and i hope he gets arrested as in bad boy."

"I also hope he is arrested for it would get him expelled from school and arrested," said Wimzie, "I am glad we have Brain here."

"I am glad to help for what he did was just that and wanted to frame him here," said Brain, "And look he is now being arrested as in bad boy."

"I am glad you caught him or i would be arrested for what he did which i didn't do," said Jonas, "He is such a bad kid who is charged with crimes."

"We will have him expelled from school for he has crimes against him as a juvenile," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am glad Alan here caught him or Jonas would be."

That bad boy is named Larry Hunter a fox boy who is a known bully in that school there and now facing charges of theft at that school there. Arthur and them is glad he was caught by Brain there. His plan was to plant the evidence on Jonas there so he would be blamed for it. Mr. and Mrs. Hunter is ashamed of their son for doing such a thing. And two of them saw him do the crimes was Lydia and Mary who came to school early for some reason. So them two and Brain will be against him. Three for the defense is a biker, bank robber, and an ex-con. We see them doing the news now.

"So yes Larry Hunter was arrested for theft and trying to plant evidence on Jonas there," said Arthur, "And Alan Powers aka Brain caught him there and our last day here."

"And was arrested by the police who came in here and make it for they was called," said Francine, "We now head to the weather with Wimzie."

"It will be cold with a chance of snow flurries with a high of 22 degrees," said Wimzie, "Tomorrow is a chance of light snow and 23 degrees."

"In sports today is a hockey games between the grebes and PS 22 warriors," said Jonas, "And tomorrow is gym fitness test."

"And now that is a wrap for today until tomorrow until then farewell," said Brain, "And don't forget to dress warm tomorrow."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. New school first day

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school for the gifted as in Brain, Arthur, Fern, and Jonas and are going to thrive there. And the new teachers is glad they are there at that school there. They will miss going to Lakewood for their parents filled out them applications and was approved right away in fact. One girl at Lakewood wants to go to that school there for she heard about it. But said she isn't smart enough for it there. We see them all there and see's more nerds there who is glad to see them there and talking there.

"So far i like it here for we seem to be thriving here and i like our new teacher here," said Arthur, "And that boy there along with two others came from mighty mountain and some from other schools in town."

"I am glad we are here and that girl there came from green meadows there," said Fern, "And that boy there said he was born into a nerdy family."

"I love being a nerd it makes me who i am but i am also good in sports," said Brain, "That girl there said she is the nerd of her family."

"I am glad we are here and i was only there in Lakewood a week in fact," said Jonas, "And that boy in my class came from PS 22 here in Elwood city."

"I am indeed smart and i hope we make new friends here in this school here," said Sue Ellen, "And our teacher here is a good man."

They did make some new friends there and one girl at Lakewood said she wants to be tested. And said she needs permission from her parents who did say test her. And that also includes Francine, Wimzie, George, and a boy named Todd. And said only room for just one of them there. Francine said she is smart and heard it has a good soccer team. And that girl just wants to go to that school for high ratings. Buster, Binky, and Horace knows thy can't pass it so not taking it. We see them kids who is taking that test there in Lakewood there who is getting graded on them test there.

"I hope i did good on it for if i am i will be so very happy to see friends of mine," said Francine, "And hope to be on it's good soccer team there."

"Not sure i did good on mine for i have a learning disability as in delexia in fact," said George, "But if i did i could improve if i go there."

"You can improve on it here for Mr. Ratburn himself said he could in fact," said Wimzie, "My brother Bo has a high functioning autism."

"I run in a good family and i think of myself as a smart boy in fact," said Todd, "And my teacher is Mr. Marco and he is smart."

"I know that school has high ratings i hope i am smart enough for it," said that girl, "And here he comes now with the results."

As a result it was Francine who got a perfect score on it there. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	14. New sports rejected

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school for the gifted again now Francine will join them this time. And like them she will thrive there and will make sports teams there in fact. One new person wants to invent a new sport and make it mainstream in schools and elsewhere. He is a known nerd in fact. Francine said it won't be a good sport for what they will wear there. And Arthur said it is far to advanced for current technology same as Brain. It is called space zoom ball and we see them talking about it now.

"It is good to have you here and we made the teams and i hate new proposed sport," said Arthur, "And it would need more advanced technology than what we all have now."

"I hate what they would have us wear i hope it is rejected for it is a strange one," said Francine, "And it is good to be here it is a good school."

"I am glad that i joined the chess club started by Brain here at this good school here," said Jonas, "I am glad we are all against that person for that sport there."

"I heard it was rejected and that the boy who proposed it was told no there," said Fern, "I would hate being in a zero g room for it."

"It was rejected class for i was there when we told him no to it of course," said Mr. Summers, "Welcome here Francine Frensky."

She took the empty desk between Fern and Brain and the lessons began and that one boy is in another class. Two classes each except for kindergarten. His idea for that sport came from a dream he had last night. And told him maybe someday it could catch on. Arthur and them knows they won't join them teams someday in fact. One new girl there has a crush on Jonas in that class and he has no idea about it for now. Wimzie joined the hockey team for Lakewood and now after school they are all talking now about what went on today in them two schools there.

"So yes that new proposed sport was rejected and i am glad it was it is bad," said Arthur, "And i made the soccer team, baseball team, and hockey team there."

"I saw another new sport get rejected it is called paper ball bowling it is bad," said Wimzie, "It was brought up by a girl and i made our hockey team."

"Your team is the third team we will play for first one is PS 22 there," said Francine, "And our first home game is with mighty mountain."

"I am glad paper ball bowing was rejected at our school there in fact," said Loulou, "And i made our girls volleyball team there."

"I am glad space zoom ball was rejected it is a strange one there," said Brain, "I am glad we all made sports teams there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	15. Who will serve

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school for the gifted again and learned that person is charged with that crime there. And for him will have a criminal record so permanent for students for school is grades called transcripts is real but permanent records in school doesn't exist in that place there. They know teachers use it to scare students into behaving. But a few teachers there could try it on them but won't work. And them one's is Mr. Marco, Mrs. Fink, and a janitor. We see them all talking which kids could serve on it's jury of peers.

"I could maybe serve on it and hear what is said but we will find out soon who will serve," said Arthur, "And i can see if we serve by letters sent by them there."

"The janitor here once told me to behave myself but i already do i am a good kid," said Fern, "And this school here is so far so good."

"I heard two was picked to serve at Lakewood and they are Buster and Bud in fact," said Brain, "And three will come from here."

"I hope to serve on it and if not then i will just go there to watch it there in fact," said Jonas, "All i have to do is ask my parents if i can."

"I don't want to serve on it i already know he is guilty so i can't serve in it," said Sue Ellen, "And i told about it to our teacher and principal."

The one's picked on it is Arthur, Brain, and Jonas and they heard what Sue Ellen said and she wasn't picked because of it. At the preschool only one kid was picked Victa in fact. And one from high school was picked and the rest from most schools there except for private schools like Glenbrook. For them kind isn't in the district for that is the rules there. And D.W. and Wimzie are talking about her brother and friends serving on it and hoped she was picked but wasn't. They go to court tomorrow in a rare Saturday sesson of it there. We see them at the local nerd store there talking.

"I will hear what both sides will say for i will serve on it's jury there in fact," said Arthur, "And i love coming to this good store for they have nice stuff here."

"I know that serving in it i must hear what both sides say before making up my mind," said Bud, "And my first time here and i like it."

"If i was picked which i wasn't i would only hear the side against him for i think guilty," said D.W., "And my brother is a nerd in fact which is good."

"My mom here is the one who opened this good store so welcome here in fact," said a girl, "Mom i see our nerds here in this store here."

"I know them kids there and Brain here is a very smart boy who is a nerd like us," said mom the owner, "Same as Arthur and some of them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Guilty

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at juvenile court for that person who did wrong and he knows he did it. Arthur and them will go to the park after court so they can play there today. But for now they are in court for that hearing of that bad boy there. Arthur, Brain, and Jonas among others it wraps up today. Bud and them are also on it and will hear the evidence. Brain was made foreman of that jury. He is the smartest boy there. One girl there has a crush on that bad boy there. We see the case now just before the verdict is read there.

"This case is going fast which is what i like and the jury of peers is ready," said the judge, "May i see the verdict here please?"

"Here you go your honor the verdict the jury of peers made just now in fact," said the bailiff, "And that jury looks firm here."

"Boys and girls of the jury of peers time to read the verdict now," said the judge, "So we can all go home or something after it is read."

"We found the defendant guilty on all charges in the case here," said Brain, "He did it the evidence points to him who did it."

"I sentence you boy to two years in juvenile hall take him there now," said the judge, "So now we can all had home or something."

That boy was put in cuffs and took him to the bus and took him to juvenile hall and Arthur and them is at the best park there. That bad boy will serve two years there so he has a criminal record now. They are glad the case is over with and glad to be at that park there. One girl there is upset with them for finding him guilty of the crimes who happens to be Cindy who has a knife with her there. Which will get her arrested because that is illegal for kids to have one. We see them all talking about the case now as they play there. Not knowing that Cindy is there until just now in fact.

"That bad boy will be there for two full years for we found him guilty evidence says so," said Arthur, "I see Cindy who seems to have something with her there."

"I am just glad that case is over with so now we can live better now in fact," said Wimzie, "I also see that girl coming here now."

"You should have found him not guilty for he is my best friend in the world," said Cindy, "This is my knife so i will cut your clothes."

"Your under arrest Cindy for that is illegal for kids to carry knife and using threats," said a police officer, "I caught you red handed."

"That is good that a police officer is here in this here park today in fact," said Jonas, "She will be going there herself for at least six months there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	17. Cindy arrested

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz. And the two who is best friends with that boy decided to bully them give them a hard time. And Arthur was made hall monitor in one hallway with a girl named Tina in the other. And Arthur saw Cindy trying to put something in his locker. As in trying to break in it and put drugs inside of it to try to get him in trouble. And he turned her in and took her the the office. She said it isn't her's and see her in big trouble if real drugs and see them talking.

"Cindy i don't do drugs or sell them and they all know that well here they know me," said Arthur, "If it is itching powder your off the hook with a detention slip in hands."

"Cindy you should know better than that trying to frame a boy we all like here," said the principal, "For your sake it better be itching powder or you can be arrested."

"But it belongs to Arthur here i was trying to put it back in there i don't do drugs," said Cindy, "And i also don't sell them as well."

"Cindy i already told you i don't do drugs and better be itching powder for your sake," said Arthur, "You would be arrested, expelled, and charged."

"Cindy he is right you know for drugs is against the rules here and the law as well," said the principal, "We found out it is drugs so i will call the police now."

Cindy was arrested and sending a referral to the school board so she can be expelled. And her mom is ashamed of her for having drugs and found out she is bought them on the dark web. And Cindy will have a criminal record if convicted in juvenile there. Arthur is a witness same as Tina, Brain, Fern, and Francine. One her side is five bad kids in that school there. And they was in class at the time and will try to blame Arthur did it for he was there. Arthur was the one who caught her. And we see that girl Cindy is in a cell there and handed over to the court and see them talking to the judge.

"I will take that case there for drugs is involved and ready for it as well," said the judge, "And my friend Arthur will be in that case there in fact."

"I am glad you will and she is a known to get in trouble glad no permanent records," said a police officer, "And that girl Cindy got it from the dark web."

"The dark web is a bad part of the internet filled with criminals who break the law," said the judge, "That is another charge including drugs and purgery as well."

"Sounds like she could face time in juvenile hall for two to three years do to drugs," said another police officer, "She should know better than that."

"If permanent records was real her file would be huge but glad there isn't i was a bully," said the judge, "And transcripts is just grades."

I will need some ideas some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. New boy cheated

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school doing regular school work and then a test and even a safety tip. One boy at he school for the gifted said he could be grounded if he fails it. And they said that is very strict as in too strict but nothing they can do about it besides talk. All he would need is a tutor. Brain said he will pass that test because he studied with them there. And one at Lakewood who they know would be accused of cheating. Buster did study for it but one new student accused him of cheating we see them talking now.

"I know we passed it but i also hope that boy passed his test for his sake in fact," said Arthur, "For he told me he would be grounded not just a tutor which is too strict in my book."

"I am sure he did he studied with us so i am sure he passed it i hope in fact," said Fern, "And for his sake i hope he passed it."

"I hope he listened to what we was doing so i am sure he did pass his test for his sake," said Brain, "And i heard Lakewood also has a test."

"My parents will ground me if i did fail that test because they said so to me at home," said that boy, "And said for my sake hopes i pass it."

"Sounds like that is more of threat than a promise to me but you passed it," said Mr. Summers, "So you won't be grounded and i will talk to them."

That one new boy who accused Buster of cheating was now accused of it there. One new girl there saw that boy cheat and he got detention for it for a few days. One other new boy there passed his test there without cheating on it for he studied with George and Jenna. Maria as well as Lydia was also there to study for it with them. That boy who cheated was one who replaced Brain in that desk there. One teacher there said that boys and girls who cheat will be punished for it said MC in fact. We see them at the store for the gifted talking there of course.

"I heard one boy there cheats on stuff and was caught cheating on that test there," said Arthur, "I hope he learns his lesson and studies for it instead."

"I hope he also studies for it maybe i can talk to him later on in fact," said Jonas, "And this nerd store is a good one in fact."

"Good luck with that for he cheated off my test not me but him there of course," said Buster, "And this store is interesting in fact."

"I was the one who also saw him cheat on that test not just Tina who replaced Fern," said Wimzie, "I am glad we passed our test without cheating."

"I hope that boy hears what us nerds here as in us four here and Buster here," said Brain, "I hope we all pass the next test for math."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	19. Case and coming birthday

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz and that bad kid is grounded at home. That some of them will be in court against him let them at school as in teachers and principal know about time in court against that bad boy who was there at the school. Most kids there know that bad kid is guilty. On the jury of peers Sue Ellen and on other from that school there. And from Lakewood is Loulou and Alex was picked. All twelve kids is from Elementary schools and we see them talking now.

"I am glad some we know will be on that jury of peers and two is from here," said Arthur, "And that the case is coming together and i will tell the truth for i will be under oath."

"We know if you do lie you play with your glasses so we know you will tell the truth," said Fern, "And i am ready myself for that case there."

"I am glad we will be in court against that bad boy for he did it in fact," said Jonas, "And i hope that case just last a day not more."

"I might be a teacher here but i know he did do what was said in fact," said Mr. Summers, "We know you three will be there."

"I hope that case is fast and not a slow case like a theft trial did once," said a nerd boy, "I am not going to the court this time."

That theft trial was against a neighbor of his and was found guilty and got three years and that was last years so has two more years. And one trial Fern saw found a man not guilty and proven innocent when the real person was caught. All of them passed the pop quiz and went to recess and knows two of them will be on the jury and told not to talk about the case to them. So now they are talking about a birthday of one in the group. And that person happens to be Wimzie in fact. And they will go to her party at her house and see them talking about it now.

"She will have a good party her grandma and parents told me about it," said Arthur, "And that we are all invited to it and i will buy something for her after school today."

"I know a good place for her a toy store i will be heading there myself," said Sue Ellen, "Knowing Brain he will go to the nerd store."

"No i will give her a gift card from my mom's ice cream shop instead," said Brain, "As well as some money in a card as in birthday card from the mall."

"We know Wimzie isn't a nerd and that is a good one Brain it is nice," said Jonas, "We all get stuff at nerd store for ourselves."

"I will be going to the new store that just opened a magic shop," said Fern, "It is owned by members of our good church there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	20. A rumor

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. They are at school doing regular school work and then a safety tip there. And heard a new store opened today and it is owned by a member of their church. And another new store is owned by a Jewish family there. And will go to them after school and shop at them two stores there. And heard rumors of an Islamic store and a science store but not sure if it is true or just a rumor. Arthur and them are getting ready for the court case coming up and we see talking about it before class starts there at school.

"Only way to confirm them two stores are true is to see for ourselves or just a rumor," said Arthur, "And the court case is coming up and i talk with the prosecutor after school tomorrow."

"It just might be just a rumor for were it says they are at one is Muffy's house," said Fern, "And the second one is the baseball stadium is at."

"We can go in the two stores that did open and see what is in them and shop," said Francine, "And that court case is indeed coming up."

"I know the two rumors was started by two students somewhere in town here," said Brain, "And i am ready for the case there."

"I hate rumors for it all starts out true and gets changed and no longer true," said Jonas, "And the court case will come soon."

After school they all went to both stores that is true and then looking for where it cam from as in rumor. And found out no one in that school started it same as PS 22 and glenbrook. And it came from either Lakewood, Mighty mountain, and green meadows. One who did start it will be in trouble. And the owner of the Catholic store said that it didn't start in green meadows her son goes to it and said it came from one of two schools there. And one suspect could be Binky for he was called to the office there and said he didn't start the rumor that he heard it from Molly and see them talking there.

"No i didn't start the rumor i heard it from Molly who heard it from Rattles," said Binky, "And he heard it from a girl named Betty."

"Well you did pull the fire alarm at mighty mountain once in fact," said Mr. Haney, "And you also tried to prank Ratburn once."

"Yes but i was proven innocent of painting my nickname once," said Binky, "And i was accused of a thing George did in fact."

"Not sure if i believe you but you are a subject in the case of starting it there," said Mr. Haney, "For you done bad things before."

"No sir he did indeed heard it from Molly i was there when it happened," said Wimzie, "He didn't start that bad rumor here."

One who started it was a girl named Cindy Hopper. She was given detention. See what happens next chapter here please.


	21. We are ready

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them in school doing regular school work and a test there and a small safety tip. And know they go to the gifted store to buy nerdy stuff there. And the case of that boy will take place on Monday against him there. The judge there is firm but fair and a good person. He is up for reelection for that post against a lawyer and someone from the feds. He will win his bid for a forth term and today after school the prosecutor so he can get them ready for the case and we see them talking there now.

"Yes we meet with him after school we will come go to his office there in fact," said Arthur, "He said we will help convict him of his charges and sent to juvenile hall for two to three years."

"I am ready to take the stand against that bad boy at hat hearing there," said Fern, "And i hope he gets to full three years for it there."

"I am glad we will be there and some of us just to watch it there," said Lydia, "I heard i can be pushed in there by a man in this wheelchair there."

"I am glad they know two of us here has disabilities here in fact," said Marina, "I can hear what is said for i am blind of course."

"And i hope that boy is convicted for i know he did the crime there," said Francine, "One reason i wasn't picked for it's jury there."

After school they went to that office there and the prosecutor got them ready for that case there. Arthur and Fern is the star witnesses for the one against him there. That bad boy is still grounded and his parents wants him in juvenile hall. And that the star witness for the defense is another bad kid as in a bad girl as in Cindy. Prunella said that case is strong for the prosecutor. And a weaker defense for all the evidence points to him there. And George is on the jury so he won't be asking them if he is guilty or not guilty in that case there. We see the Read family talking there.

"I am indeed ready for that case there and he did it i am sure in fact," said Arthur, "And D.W. don't tell that to Bud for he is on the jury there."

"I won't tell him until i am on the stand on that hearing there in fact," said D.W., "I know that bad boy did it there of course."

"That bad boy can go to juvenile hall for three years and a criminal record," said Mrs. Read, "We know schools only holds transcripts so permanent records aren't real."

"Only one which will be permanent is criminal records for some people we know," said Mr. Read, "One is our neighbor other side of us."

"None of us here has criminal records and i want to keep it like that in fact," said Arthur, "And i know permanent records in school aren't real just transcripts is."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Bad group banned

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park having some fun there not knowing a bad group is coming there. It is a group of homosexuals who won't take no for an answer. And helicopter parents, teachers, and their own parents are there to stop them. And one told them that bad group is coming. Wimzie knows that group wants a park filled with that sin there. And that the city said no to them and except no for an answer. That bad group was slowed down by a train and we see them all talking there now.

"They should take no for an answer but they keep on coming anyway in fact," said Arthur, "And our group is bigger and louder and the local government is on our side here."

"I hope that they get arrested for they could try to riot which is a bad thing," said Wimzie, "I hate that they want a park for just them."

"It is a bad group and the police is here so to keep the peace in case of a riot," said Mr. Ratburn, "And i hope that group is told no again."

"I hate groups that won't take no for an answer for that mean they don't listen," said Jonas, "And i even see my parents here."

"That group was told that many times we had it with them it is now banned," said the mayor, "It is now an illegal group coming here."

That group was arrested on sight and took to jail and charged which can get them jail time at the county jail. And said that no means no and to stop coming in there like that. And can go there to have fun like everyone there does. But not as a group to get a park for local government is against that park there. And the leader of it said it will be on a vacant lot were a mansion was once at in the early part of last century. And the mayor told them a new public Elementary school is being built there. The leader thinks it is out of spite but the mayor said to put kids in for the growing population.

"That bad group needs to get the message that group got itself banned here," said Arthur, "But he party behind it is running for local offices and will lose."

"I hate groups who won't take no for an answer for they don't get it at all," said Loulou, "And all our parents is here in fact."

"We know that party is unpopular so it will lose big in the elections," said Brain, "I know at least two offices will change hands do to some retiring."

"The party my parents are part of could get elected to the office of dog catcher," said Muffy, "And maybe a seat on the school board."

"That mom there said she is a democratic socialist running for the city council," said Horace, "And i hate parties that are against elections."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	23. Bad kids and rumors

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a test and regular school work and even a safety tip. One girl there will do something bad and try to frame someone else. She wants to frame Francine and the thing she would do is smoke. They know Francine doesn't smoke so it won't work. One boy there brought a gun to school and put it in his locker. Arthur saw it and told on him and opened his locker and saw it. He will be expelled and called the police who arrested him. We see them all talking about two stuff that happened there.

"Tobacco is bad for your health and i saw that boy put a gun in his locker," said Arthur, "And now he faces charges for that is illegal and i hope i passed that test here."

"I saw that girl smoking in the girls bathroom and tried blaming one," said Fern, "And one other in our group saw the gun as in Francine."

"I heard that girl wanted to try to frame me for it there in fact," said Francine, "And it wouldn't have worked for they know i don't smoke."

"Smoking and a gun is bad things and i will never smoke in my life," said Jonas, "And two not in our group also saw the gun."

"I saw that girl take out a pack of cigarette going in the bathroom," said Brain, "None of us smokes and no one of us will bring a gun here."

That girl was given detention for first offence next will be a few days suspension and goes up from there. That bad boy wasn't as lucky for he brought a weapon to school. He was also arrested and charged and got expelled from school. Arthur and them told the others not in that school about both stuff that happened there. And heard a rumor that Yellowstone will erupt soon. That rumor was at Lakewood and saw the internet saw no signs it will erupt anytime soon. That boy's parents got him out of there and grounded him for until after the hearing and see them still talking.

"If Yellowstone does erupt it would send lots of sulfur dixoide into the air," said Arthur, "After the ash it would happen cooling the planet for decades would happen."

"I know that it is a supervolcano in a caldera and not a mountain so much bigger," said Wimzie, "I looked it up online in fact."

"I know that Yellowstone is a suprvolcano i looked it up online," said Loulou, "I don't want one to erupt it would kill millions."

"Yes and that is just from the ash but from a long volcanic winter," said Brain, "It won't kill all of us but could wipe out our nation."

"I don't like when rumors like that happens for it can create a panic," said George, "It could have created a small one there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	24. We can study

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work and today they will go to a new store or two. And a boy there wants to make a false alarm. And a girl there said her mom and dad will open a new store soon. She said it will be a resale shop so used stuff. One new store that opened is a glass shop and the other is a Jewish store. And know that pop quiz's come up at random. And know at that school a math test is coming. We see them talking about stuff like school and stores.

"I am glad we study together for the test coming up in a few days here in fact," said Arthur, "I can donate some clothes that i out grew do to me getting taller and buy stuff that will fit me."

"I hope i will pass that test because if i don't i get a tough tutor for me," said Fern, "And the other new store is a Jewish store."

"I am sure we can pass that test for we all study hard for it with Brain," said Jonas, "And i think Francine knows the owners there."

"I know we will pass that test for we all study for we are smart," said Brain, "I will donate some clothes that no longer fits me as well."

"I am glad we all study for it for Catherine would be my tutor if i fail," said Francine, "And yes i know the owners of the new Jewish store."

After school went home and asked their parents if they can go in them new stores and said yes. The new resale shop is a good one and see stuff they like and bought them after donating old stuff like clothes and old toys. One girl there is a known nerd and said that the math test is a bit of a challenge but can and will pass it. She is in the same class as them. The third store they can't go inside for it is a smoke shop. None of their parents smoke in front of them and most not at all. We still see them talking inside the new Jewish store there now.

"The place next door looks like a smoke shop so we can't go in it there," said Arthur, "My parents never smoke for it is harmful to our bodies."

"We hate the new smoke shop but nothing we can do about it besides pray," said female owner, "I know smoking is harmful."

"And welcome to our store here and never go in that smoke shop," said male owner, "And we have big sales coming up soon."

"I heard that smoke shop owner is a mean man who hates all kids," said Fern, " My mom and dad never smoke but my one aunt does."

"I want it to move away from a place were us kids go to in fact," said owners son, "And yes that new smoke shop owner is a mean man."

They did buy stuff at both and went to study for the test. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Bath together

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see Arthur and Wimzie naked and having a bubble bath there together. Arthur told Wimzie only touch his male parts when washing it and no shame there. Wimzie said she knows that for she saw her own brother's male parts many times and as well as two male friends. Arthur has two sisters so he saw female parts many times before. Not just them two is in it D.W. and Bud is also. And knows baths are done naked and see how strong he is. He also has a good size male parts and see them talking.

"He is indeed a strong little boy and i love being naked i see my manhood," said Arthur, "I have seen both naked before so i know the difference between boy parts and female parts for sure."

"He sure is a strong little boy maybe he works out or his male parts which i see," said Wimzie, "And he has nice feet over his sister's feet."

"I do indeed workout and i am glad my male parts is a big size for me," said Bud, "I am just a little a little kid so no shame here."

"I love being naked for every part needs to be clean even between our legs," said D.W., "And i also have no shame here in fact."

"None of us has shame here for we are naked and in the bath getting clean," said Arthur, "I am glad we are having such a nice bath here."

Bud see's his own manhood and smiled at how big it is and how strong he is. D.W. said they can play with bath toys instead of looking at their male and female parts. And they are playing with bath toys but still see them parts there. Hard not to look so they just look. Bud prefers regular baths so he can see his male parts hanging there more better. Ladonna see's Bud naked so she is there. And said that Bud loves the word that part is named. For he does pee out of it and are playing with toys and looking at their parts at times when soap is away from them parts and see them still talking.

"You can all look at them we are naked and nothing we haven't seen before," said Arthur, "I see mine every single day so it is my favorite part of me."

"I love to look at mine and i as a boy can stand to pee mine is long," said Bud, "And i prefer regular baths so i can see it better."

"Bud here loves to look at his male parts for he has a long one like dad," said Ladonna, "I will wash you all if you like if not i will get in."

"You can wash me for i am a female and someday i can have babies," said Wimzie, "We can't fit another big kid for a little kid can."

"Be careful not to touch the part of the inner ears without a wash cloth," said D.W., "And soon the tubes can fallout my ears."

She washed every part of them and out all four looked down and saw them parts there. And are getting dressed in pajamas for it is bedtime for them. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Bath and crime

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see Brain and Francine in the bath with James and Emily so all four is fully naked. And the girls saw the boys privates and the boys the girls privates. They can't help but look at them for it is a a bath and they are done naked. Brain will wash James and he will wash Brain. Francine will wash Emily and she will wash her. That way the girls won't have to touch boy parts and the boys won't touch female parts. Arthur and them is at home with his family for dinner there and a crime took place and see them talking.

"This bath is so relaxing and glad we are naked for we are in here to be clean," said Brain, "I heard police cars going down for some reason."

"We can't go check for we are naked with our parts showing for we are naked," said Francine, "And i hope they captured who thy was going after."

"None of us has hair there but our parts are more visiable for you girls," said James, "I hope the bad guy or girl was captured by them."

"I love being naked and i see my ten toes like everyday i sleep barefoot," said Emily, "I hope it isn't someone we know in fact."

"I think all of us here sleep barefoot for none of us is D.W. in fact," said Brain, "I know our friends are law abiding children except maybe Binky."

Arthur and his family saw the police cars going down heading towards their street and one said go back inside. For it is a drug bust for coccaine or something. Arthur saw his friend who said they can watch for he is chief and told the rookie that they are only watching and not involved in it. The rookie said this is a drug bust but the chief said people have the right to watch. And saw them bring out a man and his wife in handcuffs. And saw it was a family who has kids took into foster care. And we see Arthur and them talking now about it.

"I had no idea the Peterson family was involved in drugs so maybe framed," said Arthur, "But if they are then i hope the kids is okay in foster care."

"I don't know why that family was dealing drugs or using them in fact," said D.W., "I know that girl she is in my class in fact."

"That kids is why drugs like that is dangerous and one illegal drug is becoming legal," said Mrs. Read, "I hope they was framed like you said."

"I will be glad to help with bond for them if we can for i like them," said Mr. Read, "And i do hope them kids are okay for good kids."

"My parents was framed i saw no drugs in our house it was another family," said the boy, "So yes help with bond in fact i will like that."

That family said that no illegal drugs is in the house and to go check for it took place in a vacant house. And they had no choice but to let them go and returned home with the kids. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	27. Bath and park

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see Muffy and George in the bath with Jonas and Loulou and no need to cover themselves for they are naked and in the bath so decide best to look than not. And know their private parts and behind needs cleaned. And make sure they get between their toes as well in fact. Arthur and them is at the park having a good time after school. And knows that four of them is having a bath together. And the one's in the park are fully clothed unlike the four in the bath are naked and see them four talking now.

"I love having baths only place we can play when being naked i love my body," said George, "I see my manhood as well as my ten toes in fact."

"I also love having baths for i have fun here in this bath here," said Jonas, "And i also have the same parts i see mine and yours."

"I love being naked as well as having a bath as well i see my girl parts," said Muffy, "And i see my maid here is to wash us here."

"I don't mind seeing our parts here i have a full set of female organs," said Loulou, "I seen Jonas here naked many times in fact."

"I will be gentle cleaning the boys male parts same as you girl parts," said the maid, "Not the first time i cleaned a boy being Chip your brother."

Chip like them boys has a full set of male organs between his legs so nothing the maid haven't seen before. Arthur and them is having fun at the park there playing. One boy there is a known nerd who is very smart but doesn't wear glasses. Proving not all nerds wear glasses. One girl there thinks nerds needs them but said look at that boy and Brain. And one mom there is running for mayor of Elwood city came to talk to them about a proposed law she would sign if mayor. And the mayor and big business man is also there. And will also talk to them as well and see them talking now.

"My parents is for you mayor and if i could vote i would vote for you," said Arthur, "But i cant i am just a kid so to young to vote for real."

"I will keep my promise that i would have new parks built for all here," said the mayor, "And help stuff be built so it can bring in more money."

"My parents is also for you mayor for you get stuff done in fact," said Brain, "You are the best choice just like last time here."

"I would make safety first if i am elected mayor so you kids will be safer," said helicopter mom, "So you kids will be with parents at all time."

"That is a bad idea there parents can,t be with them at all times," said big business man, "I would help bring more big business."

The bad person as in the plummer came in and gave a speech there. And lost a person who works with him who likes kids not hates them. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	28. Candidates in the park

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park playing there and heard three candidates are there. Them three is the Democratic socialist, the plummer, and the lawyer in fact. The mayor and big business man heard about it so they are going there now. That plummer hates kids and wants them as second class citizens. The helicopter mom also went there and turned into a debate of sorts for all of them is there. Arthur and them doesn't trust two of them as in the plummer and lawyer. The mayor and big business man arrived there and talking.

"I don't trust that lawyer same as the plummer for both seem to hate us kids," said Arthur, "The helicopter mom is just okay same as the socialist in fact."

"None of us trust that plummer for he is a mean man who hates us kids," said Wimzie, "And that helicopter mom is not who i am for."

"None of us seems to have helicopter parents for it is a bad thing in fact," said Fern, "And that big business man has no political experence."

"But me and my parents trust that man he gets stuff done very well," said Muffy, "He is a lot like the current president in a way."

"I hope the mayor wins for he seems to get stuff done good here," said Jonas, "I met him a few times and i like and trust him."

All of them gave a speech and got a few undecided to pick between them there. And one mom there will vote for the current mayor for he gave the best speech there. He promised more parks and stuff to help the local kids to make it a bit better place to live and said he will make crime shrink by hiring more police officers. So that will make Elwood city a better to live at. The plummer gave the worst speech because he gave it that he wants all playgrounds torn down for he hates kids and it shows. He slipped a bit more in the polls. We see five of the one's running for mayor now.

"This place needs more parks, build playgrounds, and a skateboard park," said the mayor, "Them kids are the future of Elwood city so we must be good to them."

"I agree for i will build a park in back of my business and a daycare in it," said big business man, "And even allow kids inside."

"No i hate kids they are brats who needs to be put in their place," said the plummer, "I want them to be controlled in fact."

"You seem to hate all children for you are a bad person in fact," said the helicopter mom, "Parks should be safe for all kids."

"I also don't like children but not tear down stuff but parents should watch them," said the lawyer, "And you sir hates kids."

Then Arthur and them knows the plummer will lose big in the election same as the lawyer. I will need some ideas for th next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	29. Speeches

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school and the plummer will be giving a speech at the community center and against all kids. And some little kids and babies is there now. And that will backfire on him for he thinks it will go over well but won't for them adults loves children not hates them like him. The one's who hates children will vote for him which is only a handful. The mayor himself will give a speech at a hospital and then will give one at a nursing home. Arthur and them heard of the speech and talking about them.

"I heard the child hating plummer will be giving a speech today were kids is at," said Arthur, "And i think the mayor will win the election for his love for us kids is strong."

"I know the mayor will win this election for he gets stuff done well in fact," said Jonas, "I heard the mayor is at a hospital now for a speech."

"I heard the helicopter mom running is at a soccer field right now," said Fern, "The big business man is a small clinic in tis small city here."

"I heard the lawyer is at the zoo for is speech were kids to young for school is at," said Francine, "And that zoo as a preschool there."

"And i heard the mayor will win this election for he is popular in fact," said Sue Ellen, "And the last one is at the smallest park here."

The plummer was booed at for he gave a child hating speech that said all kids is brats and that all playgrounds even at homes must be torn down. He slipped more at the polls for all his speeches is against children. The only one who could beat the mayor in that election is the big business man who will give a speech at Elwood city high school were some teachers could vote for him and at least three will be at age to vote but one said she is for the mayor for she is his niece. The mayor will go there today and he did so and got a boy who had his birthday a week ago is now regestred to vote.

"My uncle gave a good speech my birthday was a month ago so i can vote in it," said his niece, "I registred to vote then as well."

"My parents is for the helicopter mom but not so with me i am for your uncle," said that boy, "My parents said i shouldn't vote for the plummer."

"That plummer is a known child hater who is head of a bad party here," said a teacher, "I am not for the lawyer, plummer, and helicopter mom."

"I am for the mayor for he is my friend and he gets stuff done well," said a janitor, "And that plummer doesn't get you kids is the future here."

"I am for the big business man for he has some good ideas in fact," said a sectary, "He is my very own brother in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	30. Test and support

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a test and regular school work and the helicopter mom is at a football field at a park. She is giving a speech about safety. The mayor himself is at a supermarket parking lot and got three people who works there. And big business man is at a bar now. He is there for a speech and got two who supports him. The lawyer is at work same as the plumber. He is at a house who supports him. The only three getting support is the mayor, helicopter mom, and big business man and see Arthur and them talking.

"I think the mayor will win the election for he gets stuff done well here in fact," said Arthur, "And i hope we passed that test for if i failed it i would get a tutor."

"I heard the mayor speak he got support from five undecided voters there," said Jonas, "And i would get a tutor if i failed it my mom said so."

"The plumber is losing support fast because of his anti-child speech's," said Fern, "And if i failed i would get a tough unfun tutor."

"The lawyer is also losing support and the other staying were he was at," said Brain, "I am a tutor i get Binky and Buster to help."

"The helicopter mom is at a nail parlor giving a speech i heard," said Sue Ellen, "And i would get a tough tutor i i failed it here."

The plumber got done and and giving an anti-children speech at a VFW post and booed him off. He needs veterens for support he didn't get it which means he won't be elected same as the lawyer. The mayor went to the same place and got some support there for most of them is right wing so the big business went there and got some support. One of them is on as a write on candidate who now works as a barber. Write in candidates rarely get elected to that office there. We see them at store for the gifted talking about why they think who will win it as in election.

"I think the mayor will win that election for he gets stuff done well and popular," said Arthur, "I see the mayor giving a speech over there and got some support there."

"I know the mayor will win the election my mom and dad and grandma is for him," said Wimzie, "My grandma might be old but she is a strong woman."

"I think the big business man win for he is like the president in fact," said Muffy, "And we don't like that plumber for he hates us kids."

"My parents supports the helicopter mom for my parents is helicopter parents," said a girl, "She is for safety first to keep us safe."

"And my parents is for the mayor for he will build more parks for us," said a boy, "And even bring in child friendly stores like this one."

The plumber is now giving a child hating speech at a bingo hall and booed out. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. More speeches

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work when some adults are talking about why that plumber is running for mayor when unpopular. That the mayor himself is at a nursing home as in second one. And the big business man is at a free clinic. The plumber is giving his anti-children speech in front of the tree house. We see Arthur and them talking now about why the plumber is running. He was booed by a some parents of the group there and see Arthur and them talking now.

"The mayor now will be heading to give a speech at the American legion now in fact," said Arthur, "My mom gave me the list of places he will be heading to."

"The helicopter mom should be heading for a speech at a school in town," said Jonas, "All i know it isn't this school so maybe a high school."

"I heard the democratic socialist candidate is at the best park for a speech," said Fern, "And the lawyer should be at the train yard."

"I heard the plumber is heading to give a speech at the smallest park," said Brain, "He was at our tree house booed by some of our parents."

"I heard the school the helicopter mom is at the catholic high school," said Sue Ellen, "And one of them is my mom as well as your mom Arthur."

The plumber was booed out of that park this time by some babysitters with children to young for preschool and school. One babysitter there said she is for the mayor himself and said he shouldn't run for mayor for his hatred for children. The mayor himself went to that park when he got support from two undecided voters. The big business man heading to give a speech at the airport restaurant. And picked up one support from a chef. One woman there said she is for the mayor being his own sister. And we see them at the best park talking about the people running for mayor.

"That plumber shouldn't be running for mayor for he hates us kids in fact," said Arthur, "The mayor should win this upcoming election."

"I am glad my parents and grandma is for the mayor for he is doing a good job," said Wimzie, "And the helicopter mom is over there."

"I see her there she is giving her speech for she is running on safety for mayor," said Buster, "My mom is for the current mayor in fact."

"The plumber shouldn't run for he yells at kids when he see's them when working," said Loulou, "My parents is for the mayor himself."

"I hope the big business man wins for he has ideas that will work," said Muffy, "I am glad the plumber is getting booed where he goes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Some more speeches

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a small test and regular school work and at recess talking about the candidates. The mayor himself is giving a speech at a high school. Only a few students there can vote there and some teachers who was undecided will vote for him in it there. The big business man is giving his speech at the VFW post about what he would do if mayor. The helicopter mom is talking to her children that she will be giving a speech when school is done so a babysitter will be there and see them talking.

"The mayor will give his next speech at the baseball stadium in a few hours," said Arthur, "He invited undecided voters there which includes a known construction worker and a few others i know."

"One babysitter i know not Yaya but a new friend of her is undecided," said Jonas, "And i also know my new barber is also undecided."

"I hope them one's shows up there the election could be a close one," said Brain, "The undecided will decide the election between the mayor, big business man, and helicopter mom."

"I heard that my babysitter will be there for she said she would be," said Fern, "She knows that she will vote who she thinks will do the best job."

"I know for a fact the my neighbors to my left will be there," said Francine, "As in apartment next to mine will be there for his speech."

All the one's they said are there plus some more like a sectary, a few school teachers, and more others. He gave a good speech and got one's like the barber, two school teachers, and some others is for him. And one school teacher and his wife are heading to were the big business man is at and heard his speech and is for him. The plumber himself gave his bad speech to some undecided voters who booed him for it. He will only get votes from people who hates children. The lawyer gave a speech at the high school. We see Arthur and them at the park and see's two candidates for mayor there.

"I see one of them is the mayor talking to some at the baseball field here," said Arthur, "And the helicopter mom is talking to a couple on a bench."

"Some at the baseball field is undecided voters as in a few of them there," said Wimzie, "And i heard the plumber was booed again today."

"We know he won't be elected so he should just quit and just do pluming" said Muffy, "My parents and me like the big business man."

"I heard he is giving a speech at the ice skating rink near by in fact," said Horace, "And my neighbors to my right is for him."

"I heard the lawyer is giving a speech at his law office now in fact," said Loulou, "My neighbors across the street is for him."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Plumber is bad

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. The mayor himself is at the mall giving a speech. And that bad plumber is at a heart hospital. One person a doctor said your child hating speeches is bad and not a way to be elected. And told him to leave at once. And they heard the big business man is at the power plant for a speech. The helicopter mom is at the amusement park saying rides must become safer. And one janitor agrees with her and we see them all talking now.

"I know the mayor is heading to the science museum for a speech there," said Arthur, "I heard the bad plumber was told to leave the heart hospital for his anti-children speech there."

"That bad plumber has no chance to win that election for he is a bad man," said Jonas, "Anyone who hates us kids won't be elected."

"I heard the lawyer is going to have his speech at the local night club," said Fern, "So no kids can be there but seems to like kids."

"I heard the democratic socialist candidate will give a speech at the arcade," said Brain, "And i heard the big business man will give his at a new car lot."

"The mayor is in the lead in the polls so i am sure he will win it there," said Francine, "And the plumber is still decilining every anti kid speech he gives."

That plumber is now giving his anti-children speech at a local bar some of them has babies and toddlers there. And a mom there told him that hating kids is no way to win election for mayor. And another mom said children has rights as well. And wonder why he wants all kid friendly stuff to close or be torn down so one asked him. He said that playgrounds for children is bad and that kids has to work. That there proves he is a bad person who should be arrested after the election. The mayor went there and said more kid friendly places should open and still see them talking in a park.

"That bad plumber should be arrested for what he wants to do is evil in fact," said Arthur, "He doesn't seem to get most people here loves us children."

"Same with that bad lawyer for he doesn't like us kids and says we are all brats," said Wimzie, "And the democratic socialist wants democratic socialism here."

"I prefer the big business man for i sure like the ideas he has like the president," said Muffy, "And none of likes that plumber there."

"Most people here seems to be on the left so i know the mayor will win it," said George, "And that plumber is coming here i heard."

"I see him over there talking over there and being booed for his bad speech," said Loulou, "And that mom slapped him for said she shouldn't have more kids."

And saw Yaya said it is none of his business how many kids she should have. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. Candidates, punks, and a goth

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at park for the speeches of the mayor, big business man, and helicopter mom. Them three have the best chance of winning the election. That plumber is giving a bad speech at the mall and some kids is there. One punk boy and punk girl threw paper in balls at him. One goth boy said don't do that for it is rude. He might be a goth but he is a good boy just a bit rough edge. He is the nephew of the helicopter mom so he is for her. He just turned 18 in time to vote and see Arthur and them talking.

"The mayor gave a good speech on getting good stuff for us kids here and more business," said Arthur, "And i heard punks threw paper from that goth boy over there."

"I might be a goth boy and for my aunt but i am a good kid who hates punk culture," said goth boy, "I know a goth band is coming here."

"I am not into punk rock but maybe i could go there anyway for i love rock music," said Fern, "I know that goth boy he just turned 18 so he can vote."

"I heard some goth music it is good in a way it is different and i have a ticket for it," said Francine, "I won it in a contest i was in."

"I know some of us is going there including Arthur and myself in the same contest," said Brain, "The big business man is ready to speak now."

The big business man said he will find a use for some vacant lots instead of houses so he will put office buildings. The helicopter mom wants two safety first parks there the mayor said houses should go in them so more can live there. The plumber wants to put a plumbing place there. The lawyer wants a law firm in one and an adult playground in another. The last one said nothing should be there. The mayor has the best idea for it will fill in all vacant lots so more can live there. The monarchist party has a write in candidate same as the communist party and still see them talking there.

"Some family members said they could move if the mayor wins it," said Arthur, "And two parties has write in's but not in a democratic way."

"Yes for one is for socialism and into communism and one is for monarhist as in queen of UK," said Muffy, "I heard communism is impossible."

"I hate communism i read his books he was against religion as in all," said Brain, "And replace it with one based on science."

"I just bought a ticket for that concert so i will be there and i hate communism," said Buster, "And i hope the mayor wins reelection."

"I am also going there i went with Buster and bought one and communism is bad," said Ladonna, "The mayor should win the election."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. More and more speeches

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school now and the mayor himself is at the smallest park in town for a speech. The big business man is at the family arena for his. The helicopter mom is at the mall and the plumber is at a place that hates kids. The Democratic socialist is at the place that shuns people by looks to try to change it. The monarchist write in wants the Queen of UK as head of state. We see Arthur and them at school about the coming election that will soon happen as in April. That election is important for the city there of who will run the Elwood city. The best mayor was the third one. A preschool is named after him. None of them went there and see them talking now about it there at recess. At school of the gifted.

"I think the mayor will win for he has the best ideas here," said Arthur, " The plumber is a bad person who hates us children. "

"I hope so my parents and grandma is for him," said Wimzie, "The best party is the Democratic party in fact."

"I know the plumber will lose big in the election," said Brain, "The mayor himself will win the election."

"My parents support the Democratic socialist one," said a girl, "He wants to change some business."

"Mine supports a write in candidate for we are communist," said a boy, "I am indeed a communist and a member of its youth group."

The mayor went to a rally of his with undecided people is at there. And most of them is now for him. The plumber went to a place that shuns kids who go in without adult supervision. One punk girl follows them to make the plumber look bad for he is. That punk girl is for the mayor himself. That goth boy us with the mayor as well. The mayor went to another park and got some support there. The big business man gave his speech at the convention center and got a few. And helicopter mom is at the smallest park now for her speech and them kids is at another park. The mayor saw them and said hi to them there. And said that the election is in April and he likes all kids rather regular, disabled, and the gifted called nerds.

"That plumber will lose the upcoming election big time," said Arthur, "He hates all of us children in fact."

"My parents is for the big business man in the election," said Muffy, " All of us is against the plumber in it."

"The Mayor will win but it could be a close one in fact," said Bud, "This boy likes us children."

"The mayor is coming to our church on Wednesday," said Buster, "In fact he always goes there."

"Ash Wednesday is coming and we will be there," said D.W., "I am glad we are Catholic."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course


	36. A good punk and goth band

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school now and the mayor himself is at city hall giving a speech there. And doing his job for he is the mayor and is leading in the polls. The big business man is giving a speech at a park there. The helicopter mom is at the soccer field at a park giving her speech there. That plumber wonders why is he in last place in the polls so far. A local goth band leader told him that it is because of his hatred for children. That goth band supports the mayor in it. We see Arthur and them talking now about it.

"That plumber doesn't seem to get that people here likes kids like us and all," said Arthur, "He is a bad man who always gives anti-children speeches and most local bands supports the mayor."

"We know a good rock band here in town as in local is a good band here," said Jonas, "That band is called the five aardvarks and a monkey."

"I heard the local goth band told the plumber that kids has rights as well," said Brain, "And it is the dark raven five a good local goth band."

The plumber is mean and seems to be an idiot as well he doesn't get it," said Fern, "One man i know is a local rapper supports the mayor."

"I don't like rap i prefer rock and roll but i support the mayor," said Mr. Summers, "His next speech at a union headquarters for he is a democrat."

The big business man is now giving a speech at a local car race track and got a few to support him. The plumber is now giving his anti-children speech near a known daycare center and next to it is a private preschool. So not a good move there. A local punk girl is always near by for she found out were he gives speech at to talk against him. He got no support there for him. That punk girl is for the current mayor and has a plan to start up a punk rock band soon. She wants to wait until after the election in April for she is busy against that plumber and see Arthur and them talking to her now.

"We know that plumber will lose but keep up the good job that your doing," said Arthur, "Starting up a band is kind of easy but to b a hit is harder."

"I will indeed keep up the good job and that band is going to be a hit," said punk girl, "Someday maybe we can be world famous."

"I know one band back before we moved here was almost a hit but broke up," said Wimzie, "The bad plumber was told off by a local goth band."

"I was there that local goth band was there not to give bad speeches near children," said Russo, "I am not a fan of goth rock but rap is bad."

"We know the mayor will win for most people here is democrats like him," said Mrs. Read, "And we are members of the local democratic party."

The mayor is talking to the goth band thanks for the help. See what happens next chapter here of course in this story.


	37. Mayor good speech

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school now and the mayor himself is at the soccer field and the big business man is at a hockey arena. Arthur and them is doing a pop quiz. The bad plumber is giving his child hating speech at a place were three schools is at. He was told by a punk to stop his speeches there. The local goth rock band is with the mayor and asked to play for them. They agreed to it for they like the mayor. Arthur and them had ashes put on their heads for one's who is Catholic and see them talking now.

"I heard the local goth rock band is at the speech place from a friend," said Arthur, "That friend is that one punk girl we saw who hopes to stop him giving speeches were children is at."

"I hate the speeches that plumber gives for he hates all us kids here," said Jonas, "And that punk girl is for the mayor who we like."

"We all hate his speeches for he only gives anti-children one's," said Brain, "And that goth rock band is a good one i have a ticket."

"I am glad the mayor is leading in the polls for he is a good one," said Fern, "And we all have tickets to see that band play there."

"I know the plumber will lose big in the election coming up," said Francine, "The mayor will win it i am sure for most here is democrats."

The helicopter mom is giving her speech at a park and found two new one's who will vote for her. The lawyer gave his speech at the smallest park near his law office. And the democratic socialist is giving a speech at a place were homeless people go. The mayor is on the news there and told them what he will keep on doing. He does lots of good things which got him some there to vote for him giving a wider lead in the polls. The plumber was being watched by a little boy who told him that playgrounds is a good thing it helps them burn energy and his mom slapped the plumber and still see them talking.

"I am sure the mayor will win the election for he gets stuff done and a democrat like me," said Arthur, "The mayor is a good man and a good mayor."

"I know there is time left for the big business man to win it he is a good man," said Muffy, "And the plumber will lose big i am sure."

"The helicopter mom i heard wants a new safety first park in town here," said Buster, "The mayor is coming to were my mom works at."

"I hope the mayor wins this election i met him and he is a good man," said Loulou, "The plumber was next door working saw me and yelled at me for nothing."

"That plumber is a bad man who hates us kids for some reason or other," said Horace, "And my mom said she is helping the mayor with his speeches."

Next the mayor will talk to some kids at school of how to help them. I will need some ideas for next chapter of this story her.


	38. Mayor and bands

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school now and the mayor himself is at a school talking to some kids there. And one said to him if they get a new park build one in a vacant lot. And he said as in the mayor said which one and that boy said the biggest one. He said that is a good place to build one at. The city council approved it and the mayor signed it. And will be built after the election so all but the plumber would allow it. Arthur was that kid who asked that and the mayor knows it and we see them all talking now.

"They did approve it for i know that vacant lot is in a safe part of the town," said Arthur, "And i hope the mayor wins and he said he is going to give a speech at the local University."

"I hope the mayor wins anyone is better than that plumber," said Jonas, "If the big business man wins i will accept it in fact."

"That plumber hates all of us kids even his own children in fact," said Fern, "And she as in his wife also seems to hate us as well."

"He as in the plumber is a bad man who wants us to have no rights," said Francine, "And if up to him he would make it an adult playground."

"He is a mean man who wants all businesses to shun us without adults," said Brain, "And he yelled at a kid just for walking near him."

The helicopter mom wants it to be a safety first park and the democratic socialist wants it as a socialist kind of park. The mayor gave his speech at the University and got the support of most undecided voters there. The big business man gave a speech near the golf course. And the plumber yelled at a girl who happens to be D.W. for nothing and told hr mom who slapped him for yelling at her for nothing. One woman saw that said don't yell at kids for nothing. She is the wife of a gym teacher who loves kids. The goth band supports the mayor for his love of goth music.

"He yelled at D.W. for no reason just for being a kid so he is a bad man," said Arthur, "The election here is very important to run Elwood city for four years."

"He hurt my feeling when he did yell at me for being a kid in fact," said D.W., "I heard the mayor has support of a local goth band."

"I have nothing against goth rock in fact i love most of the bands," said Bud, "And he yelled at me for being near him as i walk."

"I heard a battle of the bands is coming from the mayor and picked one as judge," said Brain, "That plumber makes many people mad."

"Arthur was picked as a judge along with my mom and a teen named Gary," said Fern, "So they will vote for the one they like best."

Arthur was stopped by a manager of a punk band to vote for his band he will pay him. Arthur said he will vote the best band he wants. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. New kid friendly store

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school now and the mayor himself is at a supermarket parking lot area giving a speech. And heard a new store opened next to a school. The plumber is angry about it for it is kid friendly and he wanted one who shuns them. And that is why he is so unpopular. He gave a child hating speech near Elwood city preschool so not a good choice there. Ms. Morgan heard and and yelled at him for her and her students heard it all. Arthur and them heard about it and is talking about it and new store.

"That plumber doesn't get that Elwood city is a child friendly city in fact," said Arthur, "And i heard that new store is a good on that is child friendly so that makes it good."

"He is a bad person who doesn't get that we are the future it seems," said Jonas, "And that store that opened is a children's store a known fact."

"That plumber will lose big for all the speeches is against us kids here," said Brain, "And we will head to that store after school."

"I know the mayor will win the election for most here is democrats," said Fern, "And i have the money to buy stuff and i know the plumber hates the new store."

"That plumber will lose big time for he lost some support of what he will do," said Sue Ellen, "And i will love that new store there."

The mayor himself is for all stores that doesn't shun kids for not being with an adult. And wants the one's not kid friendly to become kid friendly except adult stores such as alcohol and tobacco. There is only three that isn't kid friendly that doesn't sell that stuff for it's owners hates all kids so supports the plumber even though he will lose. The plumber loves them stores. And the city council said them stores must be kid friendly or be shut down. The owners of them hates children just like that plumber and the city council and mayor is against them three stores there.

"I don't like them three stores for i went in them and told me to leave for not with an adult," said Arthur, "I hope them three stores either become kid friendly or close."

"I also had the same problem in them same three stores there and owners," said Wimzie, "I am glad the mayor and city council is against them."

"We all had that problem and the plumber likes them stores so it is bad one's," said Loulou, "And we are for Mayor Hirsch for he is for us kids."

"Me and my mom will never go in them three stores for them stores are bad," said Muffy, "We are for the big business man."

"We know that well Muffy for you and them is republicans in matter of fact," said Francine, "That plumber will lose big time."

The plumber got banned in half of kid friendly stores in Elwood city. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. Second Debate coming

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park having fun there and see the mayor is there. The plumber is at another park yelling at some kids for no reason but being kids. The parents of them yelled at him for yelling at their kids. And said to him that is not a way to get and don't yell at their kids. And the helicopter mom went to talk to them and said to her that plumber is just plain mean. She said she has better plans to make sure kids will be safer. And a few decided to hear what they say. We see Arthur and them talking and playing.

"I like the plans the mayor himself has good plans and i see the big business man now," said Arthur, "And i heard the plumber was yelling at some children in another park in town."

"He is here with his family it seems he is like the president in a way," said Fern, "And that plumber should be arrested after he lose the election."

"I love this park the best and when it is nicer i will be here barefoot," said Wimzie, "And that plumber hates all of us kids it seems."

"I love sleeping barefoot like most people and the mayor is coming here," said Brain, "Like he wants to talk to us or something."

"I am indeed here to talk with you kids about something important," said the mayor, "We will open a park soon in a vacant lot and hope to see you all there."

The mayor gave his speech that he will either make owners of them three stores or close them down. And it is the same three from before. The owners of them supports that plumber for they seem to hate kids they chose not to have any. So sooner or later them stores would close down for no one to pass it onto. One other new store opened that is kid friendly. One new bar opened that allows kids inside with adults. They can't sell beer and such to them but can sell them soda and such. The big business man is Talking to Muffy that he got three from the plumber for him and plan to get more.

"She does live next to her so she is for him for she trust him in fact," said Arthur, "I am looking forward to have another park here in Elwood city here."

"He said he has plans to fine them three who shuns us kids," said Muffy, "It will be used to the local economey which is good."

"I don't trust the plumber and lawyer for they don't like us kids," said Jonas, "And we might need more parks here for kids."

"The plumber hats us kids and wants all playgrounds torn down for kids," said Loulou, "And a debate takes place soon at city hall."

"I know one debate happened at the community center now second debate is coming," said Brain, "And i heard last debate is here at this park here in the open area there."

The local government banned the plumber from the park he was in. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course and i need ideas please.


	41. Mayor wins debate

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park for no school for it is president's day and debate for mayor is going on. That is second debate so many undecided voters is there. One of them is a goth who just got old enough to vote is there and one thinks he is scary but he is a good young man. Arthur knows him and knows he is a good person ad he is yet undecided. The mayor did best in that debate there. So that goth is for him when he saw his favorite goth band is for him and we see them all talking there now.

"That goth boy is harmless for i know him he won't hurt us or he would now," said Arthur, "And that band is for the mayor and he is a fan of that band there."

"I know he is harmless and i know him he is a church member of our church," said Jonas, "He won't harm us or he would have done so by now."

"He might look scary but he is a good young man Bo was afraid of him," said Wimzie, "He is nice and he could start a goth band of his own soon."

"I know he won't harm us or he would have hurt us for he is big in fact," said Brain, "And that band has a nephew of our mayor."

"I liked the speech of the big business man for he gives good speech's here," said Muffy, "The plumber did the worst speech i ever saw."

The goth girl knew it would be a bad speech he would give and he lost one person to the helicopter mom. She said the plumber was no good for his hatred for kids shows. So he might go out of business for children is in most houses at the time. The lawyer also lost one to the mayor for he just became a dad when his wife gave birth to his daughter. So he will vote for the mayor for he is all for batting cages and more small business in town. The local democratic party will stay in power and one green party member will lose his seat on the school board and still see them talking there.

"I think the mayor won that debate hands down for new batting cages will be coming here," said Arthur, "And that plumber will lose big time."

"I don't like the plumber for he hates all of us kids here and it shows," said Loulou, "And if he goes out of business i won't care."

"The mayor himself said he would either change them three businesses," said Bud, "Or make them close down which won't bother me."

"I am for the mayor for he is a good man and a good mayor here," said D.W., "I hate them three for mean people owns them."

The third debate is in two weeks at the community center. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. Plumber banned again

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a pop quiz as the mayor himself is giving a speech at the ice skating rink. The big business man is giving his at a park there. The owner of the new dollar store banned the plumber for yelling at a girl for no reason than just being a child in fact. He could be arrested after the election as in that mean plumber. He is welcomed in all three who hates children and likes him. The goth band will give that concert soon as in Saturday and they will go to it and we see them talking now.

"That plumber needs to be arrested and charged with crimes and go to prison," said Arthur, "The mayor should win for he gets lots of good stuff done and build new parks and batting cages soon."

"I will be glad if he does get arrested for he is just plain mean and hates us kids," said Jonas, "He is a kind of person who would harm kids."

"He will lose the election big time then i hope arrested or leaves town," said Brain, "I hope one of them two things would happen after election."

"The mayor will most likely win reelection for he gets good stuff done here," said Fern, "That plumber and lawyer doesn't like kids so they will lose big."

"The mayor likes all of us kids and would do no harm to us kids here," said Sue Ellen, "That plumber yelled at me once in the dollar store so yes that girl is me."

They know that plumber would harm children and the owners of them three stores would let him. And yelled at a boy for not smiling at him and that boy told his mom who slapped him as in plumber. The boy's dad will press charges against him for yelling at him for no reason. The plumber has a lawyer but the DA is even stronger and elected by the people. He saw Arthur and them go in the school for the gifted in hopes at least one becomes a lawyer like him. The mayor and him is friends and both members of the local democratic party. We see them in store for the gifted.

"I am glad the plumber is banned here so we are safe from him here," said Arthur, "Looks like someone is giving a speech and i think one for mayor here."

"It is that big business man for he is looking to get the remaining undecided voters," said Muffy, "Them one's i believe will decide who wins the election."

"I heard the helicopter mom is giving her speech near a parking lot of a garage," said Bud, "My parents is for the mayor for he will help us kids."

"I heard the plumber gave a bad speech at a street were Glenbrook acadmey is at," said Francine, "He makes lots of people mad at him."

"He only gives anti-children speeches so all of them is bad and bad spots to give them," said Ladonna, "He once yelled at Bud here and to me."

The principal came out and said that speech is bad. I will need ideas for next chapter here. See what happens next chapter here.


	43. Mayor should win

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work when the mayor himself is giving a speech at recycling center. He supports that and they are for him. The big business man is giving his speech at a softball field. The helicopter mom is giving her speech at a homeless center. The bad plumber gave his anti-children speech near a school yet again. A student there told him to stop giving speeches like that near a school. And the other two is giving speeches in other places there and we see them talking now.

"The mayor should win reelection for most people here likes him and is democrats," said Arthur, "And the lawyer and plumber will both lose big time."

"The mayor himself gives two more speeches today as in a school and a gym," said Fern, "And the plumber keeps giving his bad speeches near schools."

"The only two who could be the mayor but i am sure he will win it here," said Jonas, "The next debate will be last and will decide who wins the election."

"My mom said that the last time we had a republican mayor was thirty years ago," said Francine, "And w had a democratic one ever sense for he was unpopular."

"The last time a third party was mayor was fifty years ago including to my grandma," said Sue Ellen, "The next debate will be the last one this time."

The plumber gave another anti-child speech near a daycare center who the owner told him to go away. She also said it is nap time for the babies. He didn't so she called the police who told him to obey what that owner said. The mayor has a wider lead in the polls after his three speeches. The mayor himself knows there is still undecided voters left and so little time. The big business man gave a speech at his party's local headquarters. One person is for him now of the five undecided people there. The other four could decide tomorrow when more speeches is done an see them talking.

"My parents is helping the mayor with a concert that is coming here soon," said Arthur, "I hope the mayor wins the election he is doing a good job."

"My parents said that anyone can win it including the big business man," said Muffy, "My parents is for the big business man he has good ideas."

"We know the plumber will lose big so will that one lawyer as well," said Wimzie, "My parents and grandma is for the current mayor."

"The first mayor was one of the best we ever had from newspapers," said Brain, "I know there is a a school named after him."

"None of us goes to that school for it is a private elementary school," said Fern, "My parents is democrats same as me in fact."

The mayor will give his three speeches at good places. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. Speeches and interviews

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work when the mayor himself is giving a speech at a baseball field. And will be interviewed on a local news channel. The big business man will give a speech at a golf course. The helicopter mom at a fire station about safety. The democratic socialist at a gas station parking lot. The plumber gave his bad anti-child speech near Lakewood this time. Mr. Haney came out and told him go away children is having class and now we see Arthur and them talking at gifted school.

"I hope that plumber is arrested after the election for he is mean to us kids," said Arthur, "I am sure the mayor will win reelection for he gets good stuff done here in Elwood city."

"The mayor will give two more speeches today one is near our school here," said Jonas, "I am also sure he will win for he gives good speeches."

"I know the mayor is for us children here and he came in my mom's ice cream shop," said Brain, "And talked with my mom to help him with speeches."

"I know the mayor is a good man and he will build more parks and such," said Fern, "And the plumber is a bad man who hates us kids."

"The mayor should win the election and i think he will in fact," said Sue Ellen, "And that plumber gave a bad speech near Lakewood i heard."

The mayor gave a speech at a football field about a park that will soon be built. The city council voted yes as in all of them said yes and mayor signed it so the park will be built. The lawyer gave his speech at his own law office and plumber near another school and was told to leave. The school he was near was Green Meadows which is the special education school there. The mayor gave his last speech near it and was praised. The staff is for the mayor for he likes children. They don't like the plumber for all his speeches is against children and see them talking a store for the gifted.

"I am glad that plumber is banned here so we wont hear his speech here," said Arthur, "I am sure the mayor will win the election here in April."

"I am against that plumber for he wants to tear down all playgrounds," said Muffy, "And there is sometime for the big business man to win."

"The plumber is at is office for an interview with that TV channel there," said Buster, "I am against that plumber for he is a bad man."

"I heard the mayor himself came in here and bought some stuff," said Bud, "And that plumber should be arrested for he is mean to us kids."

"The mayor was here and did buy some pens here and a small speech," said female owner, "And i am sure he will be arrested after the election as in plumber."

The plumber gave his interview and said playgrounds should go. See what happens next chapter in this story here in fact.


	45. He needs to stop

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work when the mayor himself is giving a speech at a park. The plumber gave a bad one near a school again. And not only the principal came out but a few more with him and told him to leave. He is told stop his speeches near kids. And he said that is the only way to control them. In his own mind all children is brats. The helicopter mom gave her speech near city hall there. She said safety always comes first so kids can stay safer. We see them talking at school there.

"The mayor should win the election he is up some in the polls i heard," said Arthur, "And the school he was near was this one being a hall monitor i saw it all."

"I wonder what was going on when adults came out and three was adults and one kid," said Jonas, "We know for a fact that kid was you."

"The mayor gives a speech at my synagogue tonight from my Rabbi who supports him," said Francine, "And the mayor said he supports us kids which he does."

"The plumber should stop his speeches near us kids when we are at school here," said Fern, "He is a bad person who would harm us."

"People like him gives plumbers a bad name for he yells at us kids for being kids," said Brain, "I want him to be arrested after election."

The mayor himself gave another interview with another TV station then a good radio station. Them two things helped him get some undecided voters. The helicopter mom gave a speech at the local epilepsy foundation for her daughter has it. The big business man gave a speech near the old train cars is kept until sold as scrap. The democratic socialist one gave his speech at a local bar. The lawyer a small article in the news paper and the plumber near a daycare center. The mayor himself has a bigger article in the news paper. We see them at a local pharmacy and talking there.

"I know the Lmayor supports places like this as in kid friendly in fact," said Arthur, "The plumber should stop giving speeches near schools and daycare."

"I don't think he will stop until he is arrested for he doesn't get it," said Buster, "He yelled at Marina just for being a kid in fact."

"I was indeed yelled at as you can see i am here and i am blind," said Marina, "I was born blind so i get around well and can read in braille."

"I know some kids is blind and i was born paralyzed from the waist down," said Lydia, "And he also yelled at me and threw a rock which missed me."

"You can bring up charges against him well one there anyway in matter of fact," said Sue Ellen, "And the mayor said the plumber running is a mean man."

That plumber gave another speech near a small private school. See what happens next chapter here of course in the story.


	46. Banned and goth band

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park and see the mayor is there to give a speech. He see's Arthur and them and said hi to them. He likes them all for good kids in all. The big business man is also there same as helicopter mom. The plumber is banned there seeing he hates all kids there. The city government knows he won't be elected. So has no problem banning him from two out of three parks. So he is at te park he isn't banned at giving his anti-children speech and being ignored. Arthur and them is talking there.

"Glad that plumber is banned at this park seeing he hates us kids," said Arthur, "And i see the mayor, big business man, and helicopter mom is here."

"I am sure the mayor will win the election seeing he is for us kids," said Wimzie, "I heard that plumber is at the smallest park."

"He could get banned there if he gives his anti-children speech there," said Brain, "I am glad he is banned here and will lose election."

"I am sure he is giving one there and the mayor could ban him there," said Jonas, "I hope he is banned in most places here except for adult places."

"I hope he is banned and hope them three bad places change in fact," said Bud, "He yelled at me again for being a kid in fact."

One mom had enough with him giving his bad speeches she said to him that kids are the future here. And he said all kids is brats and should be controlled. She happens to be the sister of the mayor so wrong person to mess with. She wants him banned from that park and a few more kid friendly places. Then she called him and told him about it and banned him from them places there. He was told to leave the park and never come back he is banned. He is angry about that and said he will fight it in court if he has to. Arthur and them heard it from goth band leader who they are talk to.

"That plumber is such a bad man he hates all kids in Elwood city here," said Arthur, "I hope them three bad stores change or they should close."

"We will speak against him during our concert when it happens next week," said goth band leader, "There is better plumbers than him."

"I heard that one plumber is related to him and is a goth like him," said Buster, "My mom called a regular plumber to fix the pipes."

"The goth one is one of the best plumbers in town if not the best," said goth band drummer, "He doesn't charge all that much."

"The bad guy who is that plumber running for mayor and i need a plumber," said Binky, "We have bad pipes in our bathroom."

Goth band leader gave him the card for the goth plumber. See what happens next chapter here of course in fact.


	47. Test and speeches

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a test when the mayor is at a football field giving a speech. And a bakery owner's banned that bad plumber for hating kids. Them two has kids themselves is the reason why. And them kids hopes they pass them test there and hopes the mayor wins. The big business man is giving his speech at a park to some undecided voters there. The helicopter mom gave her speech at another park there. The plumber gave another anti-children speech near another school and see Arthur and them talking.

"I sure hope we did pass that test for if one fails would get a tutor n fact," said Arthur, "And the mayor will give two more speeches one at a park and the last at a bowling alley."

"I also hope we passed that test my mom said she would hire a tough tutor," said Jonas, "That she would hire if i failed it there."

"I hope we did pass that test there in class for it was a tough one," said Fern, "My mom would also hire a tough tutor named Sandy."

"I am sure we did pass that test we all did study for it together," said Brain, "And a family owned bakery banned the bad plumber there."

"He is known to hate us kids and i hope he is arrested after the election," said Sue Ellen, "And i also hope we passed that test in class."

That plumber saw he was banned there and got angry and said he will close it if elected. Them owners knows he won't win the election so they have nothing to lose. The other two good candidates has little time left to get undecided voters to vote for them and some of them will vote for the mayor. And a few will vote for the two write in candidates. The mayor is in the lead in the polls that is out. And hopes to run for governor someday for he has good ideas for that state there. The big business man got two out of five undecided voters who came to hear him. And see them talking after school.

"I did indeed pass that test with flying colors and i am happy," said Arthur, "And the mayor did got in his speeches he gave and will have an in interview at a TV studio."

"I heard that the plumber was also banned at a kid friendly barber shop," said Wimzie, "And tomorrow the mayor will give a speech at a soccer field."

"I still hope the big business man wins the election i like him," said Muffy, "My daddy won't sell the plumber a car and allow him there."

"It is almost time for all undecided voters to make a choice in it," said Horace, "And the mayor is a good man who cares for many."

"The test i took was good and i also passed it of course," said Loulou, "And that plumber is now banned from a kid friendly store."

The plumber is now banned in most places there in town. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	48. New stores coming?

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a test when the mayor is at a basketball court for a speech. The big business man is at a clinic talking to some patients there. The plumber once again gave one of his anti-children speech near a school yet again. And a teacher came out angry at him. And she said she is tired of all his anti-children speeches he gives and told him go away and stop running for mayor. The police asked him to leave children is busy. And the helicopter mom gave her speech at a truck stop and see Arthur and them talk.

"I know the mayor will win for most undecided voters is going with him," said Arthur, "And that plumber needs to stop giving his anti-child speeches near school and all together."

"There is still undecided voters out there but he can and will get some," said Jonas, "And none of us likes that plumber he is mean."

"I was yelled at yesterday by him for going to a store i went inside," said Fern, "And said all children friendly stores needs to change."

"I was also yelled at me just for being a kid and i stood up to him," said Brain, "And all three child hating stores needs to change or close."

"It wouldn't bother me if all three of them stores closes down," said Sue Ellen, "New children friendly stores could replace them."

The democratic socialist candidate said democratic socialism is the only way. And they are a lot like places like France. And the lawyer gave his speech at a restaurant that serves super greasy food. That most people there avoid for bad tasting and unhealthy food. It will close after the election do to poor sales. And a child friendly couple wants to buy a store that hates children to open a child friendly store there. In fact it is a toy store so it is for kids. Them kid hating stores won't change so it would be forced to close them down. We see them talking in the gifted store there.

"I hope them three does close down for them owners won't change," said Arthur, "And some wants to buy them stores and make them kid friendly stores."

"I hope my mom buys one and make it a kid friendly store for us," said Muffy, "And i heard the bad owners gave them some of their money to that plumber."

"That plumber should be arrested for he can hurt us kids here," said Wimzie, "And them owners won't change so new stores will take their places."

"I am against that plumber and his campaign and should be in jail," said Loulou, "I also know some wants to buy them places there."

"We don't like that plumber h shouldn't even run for mayor," said Ladonna, "One couple that is members of our church wants to open a toy store."

The owners of them stores is for that plumber and talked with him and like him. See what happens next chapter here.


	49. Good lead

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a pop quiz when the mayor is at a hockey arena for a speech. The plumber is near a school again. The school principal came out and told him go away and stop giving them kind of speeches. And said most kids are good and causes no harm to others. The big business man is at his office for an interview. He said he is for the same stuff the president is for. He hopes a wall between USA and Mexico because illegal immigrants is still coming there is why.

"I am glad the mayor gives good speeches and doing a good job here already," said Arthur, "And none of us wants the plumber to win and he will lose big time."

"The only two who can beat him isn't even running for mayor i heard," said Jonas, "And them two is a police officer and a judge."

"I know the mayor is giving a speech at the local VFW post in fact," said Fern, "And knows older people vote in big numbers."

"That police officer told me he is for the current mayor this time," said Brain, "And the judge is for the big business man this time."

"The helicopter mom said she wants to give a speech at the VFW post," said Francine, "I know the mayor will indeed win it for he is popular."

The plumber said to a goth boy that all kids is brats and he is scary. That goth boy said the mayor will win the election for he gets good stuff done. Then talked to the mayor who said to him he is for all kids and that goths can be good people. That boy see's his favorite goth rock band is with the mayor and his parents will vote for him for him and his parents and brother is all goths. Arthur and them is glad the mayors lead in the polls is growing. The plumber will be arrested after the election. We see Arthur and them talking to the owner of the gifted store about what the plumber said to the goth.

"Goths might look scary but they really aren't for i know some myself," said Arthur, "I am glad the mayor will win the election coming in April."

"I am glad the plumber will lose big in the election in fact," said Wimzie, "I am glad the mayor is in the lead which reached double didgets."

"I am for the big business man for he is who my parents likes," said Muffy, "And still has time to win the election here in fact."

"My parents wants the helicopter mom for my parents is in fact," said a girl, "She wants us kids to be safe for that is what good parents wants."

"My mom is for the democratic socialist for we are members," said a boy, "And i know the mayor could win the election here."

"We know you two is Mary and her male friend glad to see you all," said Sue Ellen, "And we know the mayor will win the election."

The mayor gave a good speech at it and got a few more. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. Speeches and new pharmacy

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a couple of safety tips. The mayor gave a speech at the site were a new park is being built. The big business man gave his speech at the smallest park as the helicopter mom gave her's at the zoo and plumber near a school again. And the principal said he will press charges against him there. He was told not to do that but did it anyway. And the mayor gave another speech this time at the outside skating rink and see Arthur and them talking at school and see the mayor.

"I see the mayor over there and giving a speech there that sounds good," said Arthur, "And we know he is for us kids and will help disabled people."

"I think free wheel chairs for people like me of course but i won't," said Lydia, "It is for one's who can't afford them and help the blind."

"I am glad he is for all people and not just the rich which is good," said Marina, "I was born blind so i will be helped and maybe get a guide dog early."

"I am glad to see the mayor is here and he is for all here," said Fern, "The two which doesn't like us kids will lose election big time."

"I heard the lawyer gave his speech at his law office there," said Brain, "I am happy the mayor's lead is growing in the latest poll."

The plumber gave an anti-children speech near a day care center and the owner came out and yelled at him. She said she is tired of his anti-children speeches and said she will press charges against him. And gave another this time near another school and they have no choice but ban him from that school there. And they know he won't stop until he is arrested and can do so in prison. And that it would make him a target for an attack. And could even kill him for prison is tough place. Later Arthur and them went to the new pharmacy having medication for some of them.

"I am not on any prescription medication as of now in fact," said Arthur, "And i will buy some children strength over the counter medication for allergies that makes me sneeze."

"I am also on no prescription medication as well and same kind for me," said Lydia, "Someone thought i was being a wheelchair."

"Buster here is for he has asthma and not me i will buy the same," said Fern, "And we know only two of us is on medication."

"I know the other one who is on prescription medication here," said Francine, "And that one is me for i am on antibiotics for a sinus infection."

"I hate sinus infections for it makes us sick but not deadly," said Buster, "As long as your not on one for the rest of your life like me."

The pharmist wonders why only two is on prescription medication. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Some speeches

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a small test. The mayor himself gave a good speech at the amusement park got some people to vote for him. The big business man gave a speech at the old train station. The helicopter mom gave her's at her house. The democratic socialist gave one near a new park is being built. The lawyer at his office and the plumber gave one near a school yet again. They know the plumber will lose the election big and see them all talking about it now.

"I know the current mayor will win the election by a big lead in it there," said Arthur, "The plumber was yelled at again near a school for he is a bad man."

"I know there is some undecided voters but he mayor will get most," said Jonas, "My parents said the mayor should win the election."

"That plumber doesn't seem to learn not to give speeches near schools," said Fern, "He yelled at me for playing handball with George."

"He yelled at me for just being a kid and said kids must be controlled," said Lydia, "And i am in a wheelchair and yelled at me for it."

"The mayor will give a speech near the big shopping center as in parking lot," said Francine, "And Lydia was indeed yelled at by him for that."

The two write in candidates gave small speeches but people doesn't trust them for not on the ballot. The mayor gave that speech there and got three out of five undecided voters there. The plumber gave a speech near Elwood city high school and yelled at by the principal, asst. principal, and Dead. And told he did graduate from a Catholic high school not that one so they banned him there. The local news station asked him to explain himself of why near schools. He did so and he lost a bit more support. He fell in the polls again and the mayor gained. We see them all still talking there.

"The mayor i heard did a good job on both speeches and a third we can see," said Arthur, "For it is after school at the community center for undecided voters and supporters."

"The plumber fell again in the polls after his news interview in fact," said Sue Ellen, "We know the plumber will lose the election."

"He will be arrested for sure for he will lose the election big in fact," said Muffy, "I still want he big business man but he mayor is better than the plumber."

"We know you and your parents is republicans for we know you," said Francine, "And the mayor will get most undecided voters."

"The mayor gives a few speeches tomorrow and we will be in the park," said Ladonna, "The plumber will be arrested and charged in the case by the DA."

The mayor gave that speech and got four out of five undecided voters there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. Park and speeches

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park having fun there and see's the mayor is there. And knows he is there for a speech. And know some undecided voters will be for him. The big business man also arrived there same as helicopter mom. The plumber is banned there do to him hating children. He gave a speech at a parking lot of a toy store and owner told him to leave. And will file charges against him. He will be arrested and charged with some crimes. And them three gave their speeches and Arthur and them is talking now.

"I think the mayor gave the best speech got six out of ten undecided voters," said Arthur, "And the rest of the undecided voters will meet at the old train station which is a museum."

"I liked the speech the mayor gave he knows how local governments work," said Wimzie, "And not many undecided voters left in fact."

"I saw two go for big business man who i am for by the way of course," said Muffy, "And the helicopter mom gained some herself."

"Anyone can be better than both the lawyer and plumber in fact," said Fern, "Them two doesn't like us children so bad mayors they would be."

"I am glad the mayor is ahead in both local polls there in fact," said Francine, "And the mayor is here to talk to all of us here."

He asked them if they will use the batting cages and they said yes of course and was hoping more would be built. He liked what he heard from them. That got a new voter on board to vote for him for he likes children. The plumber gave a speech at the amusement park and got banned there for some of the kids is there. And they will file charges against him when it is time. That made some children cry when he said it would be for adults only if elected. One mom slapped him when he yelled at a boy in a wheelchair. And that is what got him banned there. We still see Arthur and them talking.

"I heard the plumber got banned at the amusement park after a speech," said Arthur, "And a mom of a paralyzed kid in a wheelchair like our friend Lydia here."

"He is a bad person who wants to ban wheelchair basketball in fact," said Lydia, "I love that sport and don't want it banned by a bad man."

"He yelled at me once for me being blind which isn't my fault," said Marina, "I was born blind so i never saw anything but black."

"He will be arrested i am sure of it for he is mean and such," said Emily, "He yelled at me once for being half rabbit and half monkey."

"I see why he is falling in the polls he yelled at me for being a kid," said Bud, "And i like seeing wheelchair basketball it looks like fun."

Lydia said she saw him in some games and gave him a ticket. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. School and protest

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a small science test and regular school work. The mayor himself is at a museum giving a speech in it's cafeteria there in fact. The big business man is giving a speech at a small hotel of five undecided voters there. He got just two of them there in fact. The helicopter mom got one of them and the mayor got the last two. The plumber gave a bad speech at a place near a preschool and told him to leave. And the other one's got no support. We see them all talking there now.

"I heard the main three was at a small hotel and each got some support there," said Arthur, "And look there is th plumber giving a speech here."

"I told you sir to go away and not com back i am calling the police," said the principal, "For you have bad anti-children speeches near schools."

"I don't think he will win for the mayor and other two likes us kids," said Jonas, "And i would like to see him get arrested or asked to leave."

"I know he will lose as in that election as in that plumber there," said Fern, "You sir give plumbers a bad name for you was told not to come back."

"I don't like you kids for you all need controlled in fact of course," said the plumber, "All of you kids is brats so i don't have any and not married."

They called the police on him and told him leave and never come back. And he went to talk to an old man who is at a grocery store. And said that children is brats and should be controlled. That old man said he has no problems with children he loves them and said he is for the current mayor. And said one of his friends is a kid as in Arthur. And said that children shouldn't be allowed to visit old people there. The old man said lea him alone or he will call the police on them. And went to give a speech near a goth store and was told to leave. We see Arthur and them protesting one of three stores after school.

"Look there is the goth band who also came to help us protest this place," said Arthur, "They put on a good concert and is for the mayor."

"We know this place is against you children here for they hate children," said lead singer, "And one of them could become a goth book store."

"I am glad that these stores could close down or change for i don't like them," said Wimzie, "And i never went in a goth store before."

"We can check one out soon but right now we protest this place here," said Loulou, "And i want more kid friendly places here."

"I am glad we came to help you kids out here protest his place here," said drummer, "And the book store we talk about could go here."

The owners said they won't change for they hate all children in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. School and speeches

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. And the mayor gave a speech at his office. The big business man at his office himself. The helicopter mom gave her speech at the local community college. And the plumber near Glenbrook a private school there. And some teachers and the principal came out told him to go. He will be arrested after the election there. Arthur and them knows the plumber will lose big or his hatred to children. We see them all talking now of course.

"We know that plumber will lose the election big and mayor will win it," said Arthur, "And he should be in his office for he has local laws to sign or veto."

"We know the plumber is a bad man who yells at us kids for nothing," said Jonas, "I hope he is arrested after this election here."

"I am sure he will be for charges will be filled against him after all," said Brain, "That includes teachers and principals in fact."

"I hope so for he yelled at me for walking in a toy store he hates," said Fern, "I am glad we know the mayor will win this election here."

"He once yelled at me or just being a kid and said we need controlled," said Francine, "I am glad we know the city will remain in good hands."

The mayor did have time to talk to some undecided voters to see what they want. He has until April to get them or be in either the big business man and helicopter mom. The other one's won't get any of them for they won't win the election. The big business man is for all things the president does. The mayor got half of them as in three of six there. So he went up a bit in the polls there. The plumber gave a speech near another school again and more charges against him. The big business man got one of them and helicopter mom got two. We see them at the tree house talking there.

"I hope the mayor wins the election or he gets good stuff done here," said Arthur, "And the plumber keeps going in front of schools for some reason after being told to stop."

"I also hope so for the other two seems to be growing in the polls," said Wimzie, "I am glad we came here and the plumber wants it gone which we don't want."

"We know the mayor will win for he is also growing in the polls," said Ladonna, "I am glad we came here to talk in peace."

"The mayor is coming here tomorrow for me told me that kids," said goth lead singer, "And i came here to tell you you can all watch it."

"I am glad we are for the mayor gets good stuff done here after all," said goth bass player, "We know this city will remain in good hands."

The mayor will go there with them all to watch with a few undecided voters. See what happens next chapter here.


	55. Grants and new school coming

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. And the mayor gave a speech at the public library. The big business man at street corner. The helicopter mom is giving a speech near a fountain. The plumber near another school and principal told him to leave. The lawyer gave a speech near the smallest park there. The democratic socialist in that park there in fact. The other one's which is write in's just some signs. They are glad the mayor's lead in polls is growing and see them talking now.

"I have no doubt the mayor will win the election for he gets good stuff done," said Arthur, "And the plumber slipped some in the polls which is good for us kids here."

"I am glad the mayor will win the election for he likes us kids here in fact," said Jonas, "The plumber should be arrested for he does bad stuff."

"The plumber is a bad person who does hate all children like us here," said Fern, "The mayor said he will build a new park and it is being built."

"I am sure he will be arrested he tried to hit Lydia but i stopped him," said Brain, "And the mayor just got us a grant for the new park and used it for it."

"I hope so for he did try to hit me and Brain stopped him from doing that," said Lydia, "So i filled out a charge against him there."

The mayor then gave a speech at the community center got three out of five there. His lead in the polls is growing and the plumber is having charges filled against him at the police station there. The DA himself will take the case against him there. The mayor got another grant for schools this time. The school board will open a new school which needs to be built. The name will be decided by them of course and could name it after the third mayor. For he was for education which got Lakewood built where some of them goes to school there and still talking there of course.

"I heard talking of a new school will be built on an old vacant lot or a field here," said Arthur, "The mayor himself got a grant for it there."

"I hope none of us goes there not a very safe part of Elwood city," said Fern, "And now we are here in school for the gifted."

"None of us here will for that new school will be a preschool in fact," said Brain, "The bad plumber said he will speak at the property of a middle school."

"I hope it goes in the old vacant lot for it was home of one room school house was at," said Jonas, At least what i heard from a woman we know."

"I hope it is in the vacant lot it was where a one room school house was at," said Francine, "I am glad we won't be going to it there."

The mayor gave a speech at the school board and got a small check from them. See what happens next chapter here.


	56. He will win

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. And the mayor gave a speech at at the local contruction company's union HQ there. The big business man gave a speech at the science museum cafeteria. The helicopter mom gave her's at a beauty salon. The democratic socialist gave his at store there. The plumber once again did his near a school and told to leave at once kids are busy learning. The last two gave no speeches they know they will lose and see them kids talking at school there.

"I heard the mayor will give another speech this time at a middle here," said Arthur, "And that two teachers there are undecided and hopes that at least one could."

"I am sure he will win the election for he gets good stuff done here," said Jonas, "If he does lose we would still be in good hands there."

"I know the mayor will win the election and i think get both teachers for him," said Fern, "For he supports all unions and us kids here."

"We know the plumber will be arrested after the election in fact," said Brain, "And he will build at least one more good park here."

"The mayor is a good man and mayor and he likes all kids here," said Francine, "And he is growing still in the polls here in fact."

Both undecided teachers will vote for the mayor for he gets good stuff done there for children and union's. After school the kids went to a new store who supports the current mayor there. And the plumber was told to leave the place for it is near a daycare there. They heard about it there at that store there. The owners said that plumber isn't allowed in that store there. They have three children of there own so that is reason for the ban there. The mayor went inside that store and he see's them there and said hi to them. Arthur and them is talking to him there in fact. He likes all kids there.

"I am glad we are getting a new park here for we love parks here," said Arthur, "And we know you will win the election here in fact."

"And the city council approved the new batting cages there in fact," said the mayor, "And i am sure i will win the election there."

"I am glad we have someone who is for us kids here in fact," said Wimzie, "I hope the plumber gets arrested after the election here."

"I am glad the plumber will lose the election big time here," said Fern, "And i am sure that plumber will be arrested after the election."

"I am against that plumber he did try to punch me once," said Lydia, "So i filled charges against him for attemted assault."

The mayor grew more in the polls there and will win the election. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	57. School and store closes

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. And the mayor gave a speech at the local soccer field when the big business man at his office. The helicopter mom gave her speech at a nail salon. The plumber is now banned at the mall so he can't go there. So he gave his speech near another preschool and told to leave. Arthur and them are glad the plumber will lose the election big. And he will be arrested and charged with some crimes. Fern talked to the mayor and heard he will win for sure.

"The mayor said that the new park will open sometime in June in fact,"And it will have a nice playground and the plumber who is running for mayor will be banned before going there."

"I also heard that the new batting cages is half way build already," said Jonas, "And heard a small park got approved by the city council and mayor Hirsch signed it."

"He said he will win the election do to the latest polls that is out now," said Fern, "And that a daycare owner filed a charge against that plumber there."

"I know only some undecided voters still out there somewhere," said Brain, "The last debate is in the park tomorrow we should go see it."

"I also heard that and that it will include some undecided voters," said Francine, "And i know the mayor will win the election for he gets good stuff done."

And the mayor gave a speech at the high school for the gifted there. And it got a janitor and a driver ed teacher to vote for him. And the lawyer gave a speech at a park there. The plumber gave an anti-children speech near the special education school and told him to go for it is against children who goes to school there. And one of them kids said that plumber needs to be in prison and not allowed near a school or daycare again. And Arthur and them heard an anti-children store was closed and someone bought it to make a child friendly store in there.

"That is one less anti-children store which doesn't bother me in fact," said Arthur, "And i heard it will become a child friendly store there in fact."

"I hope the other two either changes or close them two down for good," said Wimzie, "I am glad we have a mayor who cares for us kids here."

"I am glad the plumber is unpopular for he is a bad man and mean," said Muffy, "I am glad that the plumber will be arrested after the election."

"I am glad the mayor got some more support today in fact," said Buster, "And the plumber was kicked out of a place today."

"I am glad the mayor got a grant for a small park that was approved," said Loulou, "And i know the mayor is a good man and mayor."

The plumber was kicked out the place the small park will go. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	58. Park and talking

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park having some fun there and the mayor himself is there for a speech. The big business man is at the smallest park in town there. The helicopter mom gave her speech at the local VFW post. The plumber gave a speech in front the last daycare there. He was told to leave there and filed a charge against him. He was told many time don't give speeches against children in front of schools and daycare centers but does it anyway for he hates children. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"I heard the mayor got five more undecided voters at his speech here," said Arthur, "In fact i saw the five and i know one of them that one is my neighbor across the street."

"I know one lives next door to me as in that younger woman who is there," said Wimzie, "She will vote for the mayor in fact."

"I am glad the mayor is still growing in the polls before the election here," said Fern, "And that one plumber still is shrinking in the polls."

"I am sure the mayor will win the election for he gets good stuff done here," said Jonas, "The others candidates have little chance of winning it."

"I know the mayor will win the election for he is just too popular in fact," said Brain, "And the plumber got banned at the VFW post."

A veteran filed a charge against against the plumber for hitting a nurse and same as that nurse. And he also hit a child so that boy also filed charges against the plumber as well. That plumber will be arrested at his home after the election. The city council likes the mayor well all but one of them who is a republican. So he is for the big business man of course. And the plumber got banned at all places for children. So he is banned in most places in Elwood city there. The mayor got the city council to fine the two places that hates children who is for the plumber. We still see them talking there.

"The mayor is against the the places who hates us kids here in fact," said Arthur, "And i hope they close down and becomes places for kids there."

"The mayor is for us kids so we like what he got done here in fact," said Loulou, "The plumber must be arrested and sent sent to prison."

"The mayor is now heading to another park for a speech there," said Francine, "He told me that and now there he goes now."

"I am glad the mayor is tough on both stores who hates us kids," said Horace, "And i saw them five go for him so good choice for them."

"The plumber will be arrested and charged with crimes in fact," said Brain, "And the mayor will win the election here in fact."

The plumber gave a speech near a park making kids angry. See what happens next chapter here of course in fact.


	59. Some undecided voters left

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a test and regular school work. The mayor gave a speech at a daycare center. The owner and a worker is for him now in fact. That means two least undecided voters left in town. The big business man gave a speech at a golf store there in fact. He just got one person for him there. The helicopter mom gave one at a football field and got one for her. The plumber gave a speech near a private preschool and told to leave. We see Arthur and them talking at school now in fact.

"I heard the mayor got two more undecided voters at a daycare center there," said Arthur, "His next speech is at a union HQ this time the post workers there."

"The mayor will win the election i am sure about that of course," said Jonas, "And not many undecided voters left and not much time left."

"I know the plumber will be arrested after the election in fact," said Fern, "I heard only seven or eight undecided voters is left."

"I am glad charges is being filed against that bad plumber in fact," said Brain, "And if the remaining one's go for others the mayor will still win it."

"I am glad the mayor will win the election so Elwood city will stay safer," said Francine, "As in remain in good hands do to the mayor."

The plumber went to give a speech near another school and told to leave again as always. The other one's running for mayor won't win but is still running for it. Some people there wants a mayor who is good. So that means for the mayor there. One person there at that school wants a mayor who is for pro-life so is for the big business man. And that is one of two janitors there. And the mayor gave a speech and got two of four that was there. That one of the the other two is for the big business man and the other the helicopter mom. We see them all talking at store for the gifted there.

"I am glad the mayor got half of the people there in fact of course," said Arthur, "The mayor is for all of us children here as in a new park and such is coming."

"I am glad Elwood city here will remain in good hands in fact," said Wimzie, "And i hope the plumber does get arrested he hates us kids here."

"I am sure he will be for Marina filed a charge against him there," said Brain, "He can go to prison for at least ten years up to twenty."

"And i hope it is the full twenty years for he is such a bad man is why," said Fern, "And i hop he moves away from here when he is out of prison."

"The mayor will be giving a speech at the phone company in fact," said Ladonna, "For one undecided voter is there in fact."

The plumber was told again don't give a speech near a school but did anyway. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	60. Another protest

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. The mayor gave a speech at the mall and big business man at a bar in fact of course. The helicopter mom gave one at a store in town about safety. The plumber was kicked out of a place for it was against kids. It is a child friendly store so the owner threw him out for good. For he knows he won't be elected mayor. He knows the mayor will win the election. And Arthur and them know that as well. We see them all talking at school during recess.

"I know the mayor will win the election for he is getting good stuff done," said Arthur, "I am glad he got two more today next place will be for the last two plus his supporters."

"I know the next place is at the arcade where children goes to there," said Jonas, "If he gets one of them would be good and both even better."

"I hope he gets both of them but can win without them in fact," said Brain, "I am glad the mayor will win it and one of two stores that hates us kids is closing."

"I am glad the mayor is a good man who does like us kids here," said Fern, "That plumber will be arrested after the election in fact."

"I am glad the mayor is leading big in all the local polls here," said Sue Ellen, "And that one that is against us kids will be closing down for good."

The one that will remain open for now was told that children should be allowed inside it without parents or other adults. But the owner said all kids is brats who should be controlled. And can tell he is for the plumber and could also be arrested. So Arthur and them will protest against that one store there. And one who will buy the place will open a child friendly store that will sell toys and games. One owner of a store told that one owner who will stay open for now to allow kids inside of it. And he told her that children is brats and she slapped him. We see them talking at the protest now.

"Yes this protest is bigger than last time at this store here in fact," said Arthur, "And i see some elected officials is also here as in two members of the school board."

"Them two likes us kids here and against the plumber and owner of the store," said Wimzie, "We are also joined in by members of a union."

"We know the plumber is a bad man and will be arrested in fact," said Mr. Summers, "We know that one owner is wrong in fact."

"We know what that owner did is wrong so we came here for you," said a school board member, "We want that store closed down for good."

"We are glad this protest is much better than last time in fact," said Francine, "I am glad more is with us against them two in fact."

The plumber was kicked out of another child friendly place in town. See what happens next chapter here in this story here of course.


	61. More protesting

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. The mayor gave a speech at the old train station there in fact when big business man at his office. The helicopter mom gave her speech at the Catholic high school. And the plumber was kicked out of a store. For he yelled at a baby for just crying. And knows he hates children and her mom slapped him. Mrs. Read was one who did when it was Kate who was yelled at. Arthur heard about from a text from his mom there in fact of course and talking now.

"I hope mom files a charge against him if not then i sure will in fact," said Arthur, "That plumber has a lot of nerve yelling at my baby sister and friends he hates us kids."

"I am sure she will file a charge against him for i know her good now," said Jonas, "None of us likes that plumber he is a bad man."

"I am also sure she will file a charge against him same as store owner," said Brain, "That plumber will be arrested after the election."

"I already did file one against him and i could file another soon," said Lydia, "And he is banned in most stores here except for them two stores."

"One of them will close down soon in two weeks which is a good thing," said Marina, "That plumber is a bad man who will be in prison."

The mayor went to a good store for a speech there and got both undecided voters. Some for others could change there minds. One man at the soon to be only one to remain open is for the plumber. He wants the plumber to do voting fraud as in dead people or fictional characters in it to win the election and wants to tell him that. But one woman there who is a police officer arrested him there. And said it is a bad idea for it wouldn't work for Elwood city. She is for the mayor for she is his own sister. Arthur and them is protesting against the soon to be last anti-children store and talking.

"We will keep protesting this store until it either changes or closes down," said Arthur, "And the mayor is going to have it close down if he wants."

"I prefer it to close down for good for the owner is a bad man in fact," said Wimzie, "I filed a charge against him for making me drop a soda."

"The mayor is a good man who is doing a good job here in Elwood city," said Francine, "And we could all file charges against him."

"The mayor said he wants a good store that is child friendly in fact," said Ladonna, "So yes he does want this store to close down."

"I am glad the plumber will lose the election big time in fact," said Mr. Summers, "So yes we are here once again in fact of course."

The mayor fined that store for allowing bad people in there. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	62. Test and kicked out

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a test and regular school work. The mayor gave a speech at the school board building. And big business man at a park. The helicopter mom is at the arcade for her speech for the youngest voters. The plumber was kicked out a child friendly store. For he yelled at a young boy when he saw him. He is only three years old and his mom slapped him. That mom is for the mayor himself. She isn't a helicopter mom just a regular one. We see Arthur and them all talking now about test and such.

"The mayor should win the election and i hope we passed that test here," said Arthur, "And we all like the current mayor and that plumber is a bad man."

"I also hope we passed that test as well and the mayor is a good man," said Jonas, "And i got a text the plumber was kicked out another store."

"I am sure we did pass it we studied for it and i like the mayor," said Brain, "And that plumber will be arrested after the election."

"I hope we did pass that test and the mayor is a good man and mayor," said Fern, "And that plumber yelled at kids from another school."

"I also hope we passed that and we all like current mayor he is a good man," said Francine, "And i filed a charge against the plumber for trying to hit me."

They all passed that test and the plumber was also kicked out of a gas station store for yelling at some babies. So that is more charges against him in court. And the mayor said that plumber shouldn't even run for mayor because he isn't popular. And his business could go under as in be no more. The soon to be new school called another plumber from another company. And they know the plumber who is running for mayor was also kicked out of a resale shop for yelling at a girl who filed a charge against him. We see them at that store talking to that girl there in fact.

"I filed a charge against him for throwing rocks at me which missed," said Arthur, "That man will be arrested after the election in fact of course."

"I am glad he will be arrested after the election i filed one against him," said that girl, "He pulled my pigtails and trid to hit me."

"Seems like two against him from you instead of just one," said Loulou, "And i saw him yell at a boy for just be a kid in fact."

"I don't like that plumber he is a bad man who is mean in fact," said Horace, "He is mean and rude and loves yelling at us children here."

"We kicked him out of here for good for doing that there," said the, "He did yell at me for being a kid friendly store here in fact."

The mayor went there and talked with them there and bought something. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	63. Plumber is dangerous

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. The mayor gave a speech at a park and will now talk to some children there in fact. Unlike that plumber he likes children. Arthur and them wants to see the plumber arrested and cheer in fact of course. The big business man gave a speech at the mall and helicopter mom gave a speech at a store. The plumber was kicked out of a store for yelling at a little boy and filed charges against him there and we see Arthur and them talking now in fact.

"I am glad the mayor came to talk to us and h grew a bit in the polls in fact," said Arthur, "And i heard a little boy was yelled at by that plumber."

"That plumber is a bad man who loves to yell at us kids or hurt us," said Jonas, "The mayor is a good man who loves us kids here."

"The plumber running will be arrested for i filed one against him in fact," said Brain, "He tried to hit me and he yelled at my cousin."

"I am glad that plumber will be arrested for he is dangerous in fact," said Fern, "I am glad the mayor will win the election in fact."

"The mayor will indeed win the the election here in fact of course," said Francine, "I am against that plumber he is a mean man."

The plumber gave another speech near another school and was told to leave at once. He also hit a boy with a rock and he filed a charge against him for assault in fact. His mom also filed a charge for throwing a rock at her son there. The mayor knows that plumber is a bad man who hates all children. The boys dad is a prison guard who will see that plumber there. The plumber gave a speech against a daycare center near one. And filed a charge against him in fact of course. The mayor gave a speech near a school and let him. For most adults there is for him and see adults talking during school.

"That plumber is a bad man and i filed charges against him myself," said Mrs. Read, "He must be arrested before the election for he is dangerous."

"That plumber is a bad man who hates all children so he has none," said Mrs. Walters, "The mayor is a good man who is a good mayor."

"I am glad that plumber will be arrested and charged in fact of course," said Mrs. Powers, "And i also filed charges against him in fact."

"I am glad we are all here getting our nails done here," said Mrs. Compson, "And that plumber is a bad man and i filed charges against him as well."

"I am also glad i am here as well even though i am old in fact," said Yaya, "And we all filed charges against that plumber there in fact."

The police is going to arrest him soon as in after the election in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	64. Dangerous plumber

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park having some fun there and the mayor is also there. He gave a speech that he will protect children and what he will do for adults. He will win the election and the big business man is at another park. And helicopter mom gave one at the third one there. And the plumber kicked out of another store for being mean to a girl who is W.D. and friend of D.W. in fact. Arthur and them heard about it and know he is a bad man. One boy there is a goth and a good person and talking to him there.

"Yes we are for the mayor for our parents will vote for him there," said Arthur, "I am glad he is for everyone and he gets good stuff done here and a forth park will open soon."

"That is good and same as my parents who is a goth like myself," said goth boy, "I am his nephew and i can vote it and i sure will."

"We all do know you and i see the goth rock band is also here," said Wimzie, "And i had a good time at that concert that was there."

"I know they will have another concert on world goth day soon," said Buster, "I am not the kind of person who would become a goth."

"If i become a goth i would write goth poetry but not sure i can," said Fern, "I do like scary stuff and people like me could become one."

That goth boy said he was like Fern once and wants to show her about his culture. The plumber was kicked out of the goth book store and then out of the comic book store. For he yelled at some children in them for being children. And filed charges against him and wants him arrested before he hurts someone else more worse. People like him could break arms or legs. And almost did but that boy got out of the way making him roll down the hill but just got dirty. And that boy happens to be Bud and glad he got out of the way. Arthur and them had him kicked out of the park once again.

"Glad you got out of the way and we are glad you are safe in fact of course, said Arthur, "And people like him is dangerous for he hurts children like us."

"I know he is dangerous and that is why i moved out of the way," said Bud, "And thanks for having him throwing him out again."

"No problem at all little brother for we don't want you hurt," said Ladonna, "We are glad you are safe and we should tell mom and dad about it."

"I am sure he will tell them that and he yelled at me in the comic book store," said W.D., "And we are glad he moved out the way."

"I am glad he is safe and he needs to be arrested soon he is dangerous," said George, "And i filed a charge against him for making fun of me."

Arthur and them all filed charges against the plumber there in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	65. He is dangerous

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. The mayor gave a speech at a toy store. And big business man at a big department store. The helicopter mom gave her speech at a kids club in that city there. The plumber running was kicked out another store. And he chased a boy with rocks and pressed a charge against him. Arthur and them knows he is a dangerous man. And can face up to twenty five years. He will lose his business during his trial and see them all talking now in fact.

"The boy who he was chasing was Binky and he pressed a charge against him," said Arthur, "As in that bad guy who is a local plumber and the mayor is over there."

"That plumber is dangerous and he hates all of us kids here in fact of course," said Jonas, "That man will be arrested soon and yes the mayor is there."

"That plumber also threw rocks but missed a girl in Elwood city here," said Fern, "And the mayor is giving over there in fact."

"He will be arrested and he is dangerous to all not in jail in fact," said Brain, "And the mayor will win the election i am sure of it in fact."

"He is a bad man who could be killed in the prison he will be at," said Francine, "And we know that plumber is a dangerous man in fact."

The plumber was then kicked out of a local movie theather for yelling a kid who was there yesterday. He will lose big in the election as in last place. One woman saw him yell at a girl for being just a kid. She yelled at him for she is her own daughter and slapped him. She works at the newspaper and put it in there in front page news. She works under Buster's mom. That man lost two more voters to the mayor because they saw him chase Binky with rocks which could hurt him. So they know what was said was true. We see the mayor come over to talk to them there at school.

"Yes we know he is a dangerous man who can hurt people in fact of course," said Arthur, "And we want him off the street during the election."

"We can do just that he isn't allowed near schools and daycare centers," said the mayor, "We will see he goes to vote and work."

"We hope you keep an eye on that plumber there and we are for you," said Fern, "He is a dangerous man who can hurt children."

"He is one of the most dangerous plumber that we all know of in fact," said Francine, "He needs to work at a home without children."

"Maybe a house with a child who is at school at the time in fact of course," said Brain, "My mom won't allow him in our ice cream shop."

He worked at a supporter's house who has no kids just like him. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	66. Last debate and talking

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. The mayor and the other candidates is at the last debate before the election there. The plumber gave his plan and he was booed for it and can all tell he will lose. The mayor is way ahead in the polls there. Then Arthur and them heard the mayor won that debate there. The mayor had enough time to talk to people. He met with a supporter who is a goth boy and said being goth is good. We see Arthur and them at school at recess talking now.

"I am glad the mayor won all three debates no doubt he will win it," said Arthur, "And i see him talking to some people such as with a few teachers here."

"He will still be the mayor and he could maybe run for governor someday," said Jonas, "I am glad we moved here and will stay in good hands."

"He is thinking about running for governor in two years," said Fern, "He could win it and we have a special election for two years."

"I know someone who could become next mayor could be the vice-mayor," said Brain, "In two years if he is elected governor of our state here."

"I hope he does become governor he has some good ideas for it," said Francine, "He is for all of us here as in kids and adults."

The mayor talked to some supporters and hopes he runs for governor in two years. The plumber will be arrested soon and that will make Elwood city a bit more safer. Kids is in danger when he is not in jail there of course. He did chase a kid with rocks and punched by his dad as in that boy's dad hit the plumber but won't be arrested for protecting a child. Arthur and them heard that he could run for governor in two years there. The current governor second term is up and can't run again for that job but will run for the U.S Senate. And now we see the mayor talking to four there.

"I am thinking about it as in running for governor but not sure yet," said the mayor, "And i am glad we have a good city here and i like children like three of you."

"I hope you do because you have some good ideas and i am a goth," sad goth boy, "Nothing wrong with being one i don't hurt anyone."

"I love being a kid here and that plumber hates all kids here," said Bud, "And school just let out today and we have Arthur here."

"I am glad you will win it sir and i hope you do run for governor," said Arthur, "And this adult with us is our teacher Mr. Summers who supports you."

"You should run for governor you do have good ideas like what was said," said Mr. Summers, "And the vice-mayor could be elected as mayor."

He said if he does run for governor he could win it big time in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	67. Fire drill and talking

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. They had a fire drill there that went well there. One school two bullies acted up there. Them two was sent to the office and got detention and the mayor gave a speech at the best park at a soccer field there. The plumber was kicked out of a store that is for children. He yelled at two three year old brother and sister. Their mom slapped him and she wasn,t kicked out she stood up to him and we see Arthur and them talking now in fact.

"The fire drill went good and i heard the mayor will come here in fact, said Arthur, "And the plumber was kicked out another store here in Elwood city."

"I know it went well here and the mayor is indeed coming here now," said Jonas, "We know he will win a third term and that plumber is mean.

"I am glad he is for us kids as in the mayor that plumber hates us kids," said Brain, "I know the fire drill went well here today."

"The fire drill did go well and one school two acted up at another school," said Fern, "And that plumber will be arrested after the election."

"The fire drill did well today here but not at another school, said Francine, "And that plumber is a dangerous man in fact he will be in prison."

The mayor said he filed a charge against the plumber who tried to punch him. That plumber said that all children is brats and should be second class citizens as in no rights at all. He was kicked out of a department store because he yelled at all kids inside and said never come back. The third store that hates children will be going out of business in a few weeks. The fire drill did go well. Arthur and them went to that department store and was welcomed in. And said the mayor will win the election. And happy the city will remain in good hands. He promised to protect the rights for all.

"The mayor will win the election i am sure about that in fact of course," said Arthur, "He is way ahead in the polls so he won't lose it as in win it."

"The mayor is a good man who is for all people including us in fact," said Fern, "And glad we came in here today and that plumber is a mean man."

"Glad we are here today and glad the plumber will be arrested soon," said Wimzie, "The mayor is a good man who keep stuff fun for us."

"That plumber is a bad man who needs to be arrested he is dangerous," said Loulou, "And the mayor will win i am sure about that in fact."

"That plumber is dangerous he wants to hurt all he dislikes as in us kids," said Sue Ellen, "The mayor will win the election."

That plumber was kicked out of a store when he yelled at a baby there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	68. Plumber arrested

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. They had a tornado drill and the mayor gave a speech at a local gym lobby there. The big business man gave a speech at a local vacant lot were and old mansion was once at. The mayor wants a park there. The helicopter mom gave a speech at a local store about keeping children safe. The plumber running was kicked out of another store for he yelled at a boy for just being a kid. Arthur was that kid so he filed another charge against him.

"Yes i was the boy yelled at for just being a child so another charge by me," said Arthur, "I was just there to buy something so the owner kicked him out."

"That plumber is such a bad man and i saw him throw rocks at some kids," said Jonas, "But them kids was gang members so they fought back."

"A bad man throwing rocks at bad kids is asking for trouble in fact," said Brain, "We think he could be killed in prison for being mean to children."

"He is a mean and rude man who hates all of us children in fact," said Francine, "And he will be arrested after the election so i heard."

"None of us likes him for his hate for us kids is strong is why," said Fern, "I hope he is arrested before the election so we can be safer before it."

Another in that group filed a charge of against him of looking her peeing once in fact. And that is Loulou and she yelled because of it. She wants him arrested now and asked the mayor if they can and decided to before the election. He was arrested and charged with crimes. He will face years in prison for being mean to all children. And cheered when they seen him being arrested and that makes them safer now that he is in jail. His brother is against him because he likes all children. And we see them at that store as in pharmacy with Arthur on antibiotics for a sinus infection.

"Yes i am on antibiotics for a sinus infection and it is in this new one here," said Arthur, "And glad that plumber in jail and i know the owners."

"Yes he sure is on them and the owners go to our church is why in fact," said D.W., "And i feel safer now that he is in jail away from us."

"I am glad he was arrested and charged with crimes and he is dangerous," said Wimzie, "And Loulou did file a charge against him."

"He saw me as i was sitting to pee in the women's room at a store," said Loulou, "We are more safer now than before in fact."

"He also looked at other girls pee before such as me as well as one other," said Ladonna, "He is in jail at the police station and will go to the county jail."

The police took him to the county jail where he called his lawyer at. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	69. More arrested

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school doing regular school work and a safety tip. They had an Earthquake drill and the mayor gave a speech at a park got three more supporters. The plumber was removed from the ballot because he was arrested and put a write in on the ballot there in fact. One of them said more could be involved in that case there. And that one is Fern and she is correct. And found out them three who went out of business are involved in that case there. Arthur and them is talking there of course.

"I also think them three is involved in that case for i don't think he was in it alone," said Arthur, "And the mayor will win the election he is way ahead in all the polls."

"I think so as well and should be arrested as in them three in fact," said Jonas, "And maybe they could have been arrested in fact."

"I heard that one was arrested as in one who went out of business first," said Fern, "And any of our parents could serve on the jury."

"I hope the other two is arrested for they was involved i am sure," said Brain, "And maybe at least one of our parents could."

"I also think so for it makes more sense to me that more is involved," said Francine, "And i hope none of my parents serve for it wouldn't be fair."

She said that because some is witnesses in that case such as Arthur, Lydia, Fern, Brain, and Marina. But one of their dad,s will serve in it and that is Sue Ellen's. And one of their mom,s will also serve on it as in Bud,s mom Cisely. Arthur and them heard that from them after they got home from school and all went to the gifted store. And heard that the male owner will serve on that jury and one last one they know will also serve and that is Miss. Turner. And the rest Arthur and them don't know. One girl there said her dad will also serve on it and don't know her but said okay to her.

"That jury will be interesting and i heard my dad will serve on a civil jury," said Arthur, "Not this case but in civil case which is a work accident for ignoring it."

"I hope all in that jury finds him guilty and spend time in prison in fact," said Wimzie, "And my grandma Yaya will serve jury in another case on of murder."

"I heard about the murder case she can face life in prison without parole," said Francine, "Yes that woman killed her parents."

"I also think she did it same as that case against that plumber," said Fern, "And that plumber is banned in most stores here."

"I don't like that plumber i hope he gets the max of twenty five years," said Loulou, "And i hope them other two is arrested."

A police officer said all three former store owners was arrested which is good. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	70. Park and new store

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at the park having some fun there on the playground there. The mayor is there giving a speech and glad that plumber is in jail and charged. The big business man is also in a park but not that one but the smallest park. And the helicopter mom gave one at a store. The former write in candidate now on pulled in front of the lawyer. We see the plumber is in jail without bond. He will remain there until after the trial when he will go to prison. We see Arthur and them talking now in the park.

"The mayor will win the election for not much time left in it in fact," said Arthur, "And i heard a new store is coming where one that hated kids was at we can go there."

"I know he will win the election and he could run for governor," said Wimzie, "And the last one will be a hardware store so not a fun place."

"I am glad the mayor will win the election he is a good mayor," said Brain, "And we can head to that good new store now if we like."

"I like the mayor he likes all of us children he has a wife and a kid," said Jonas, "And that lawyer will come in second to last after the last write in."

"I am glad our city will remain in safe hands under the mayor here," said goth boy, "He is good to all even goth like me here in fact."

The mayor went to go talk to them and said the new park will be done in late May or early June. The plumber is talking to his lawyer and said he needs more defense witnesses in the case. That lawyer is also a bad person as in man. So he talked to an ex-con and a mean woman. Arthur and some them in the new children store and will buy stuff there like toys, clothes, and candy. One person there said the Amish could open a store soon. He said it will be a farmer's market and said that children will be allowed inside. Arthur see's it is a local barber and wonders where he gets his hair cut at.

"I am bald as in i have yet to grow hair on my head same as one other here," said Arthur, "And i did have lice in my fur which all has a thin layer."

"Yes i am also bald and we have no shame in it at all in fact of course," said George, "One boy here has a full head of hair."

"Yes i have a full head of brown hair with my ears on top of my head," said Bud, "And i seen him when i had my hair cut at."

"I did never see these two in and at first had their heads shaved bald," said the barber, "And i did see his sister D.W. who is a brat."

"I am a cute little brat and i know i am one and proud of it in fact," said D.W., "I am starting to learn not to be one after i was grounded for making a mess."

D.W. was also grounded once for making fun of someone with down syndrome. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	71. Tornado drill and new store

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school and will have a tornado drill today when the mayor gave a speech at a park. Arthur and them knows he will win the election. The big business gave a speech at another park and talking former supporters of that bad plumber and only got two of them. The mayor got five of them in the park. Then two is now for the helicopter mom and just one for the former write it but will only get twelve votes more making it twenty five votes and write in one only ten and we see them all talking now.

"I hope the tornado drill goes good today and the mayor will win," said Arthur, "And that plumber's trail starts a week from now the hearing is today in fact."

"I am sure it will here and some schools might have some acting up," said Jonas, "I am glad the mayor will win the election."

"I know the tornado drill will go good and the mayor will win it," said Brain, "And there is more undecided voters now that the plumber is no longer running."

"I know the tornado drill will go well and the mayor will still be it," said Fern, "And the mayor will talk to some during a speech."

"I am sure it will be a good tornado drill and the mayor is good," said Francine, "The new undecided voters will either vote for one or not vote."

That tornado drill did go good and the mayor gave a speech with seven undecided voters there in fact. And he got five of them because two knows he supports goths and them two hate that subculture. And one is for the big business man and one for the helicopter mom and that leaves only nine undecided voters who was for the plumber in fact. The new store is owned by a new family in town and it is a cell phone store. And Fern met them and said they are a good family. And the new pharmacy is doing well and a small one could go out of business and see them talking at the good new pharmacy.

"I do like this new pharmacy and we can go in the new cell phone store," said Arthur, "I am thinking of buying an android phone to replace my flip phone."

"I think you should and i am also thinking of just that for myself," said Wimzie, "And i heard that family is nice and we can go there."

"I know that android phones is in now these days for a good kind," said Bud, "And my mom said i should buy a new cell phone."

"And my mom said that i should also buy a cell phone of my own," said D.W., "And we should all buy cell phone at it there."

"My mom said that a good cell phone is a good idea she said i can have one," said Emily, "Said i should use it to call home when needed."

All of them bought cell phones there and they met that family and is nice. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	72. New golf store

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school and will have an Earthquake drill and the mayor gave a speech at a soccer field. The remaining undecided voters who was for the plumber. Which happens to be seven people and got five of them and one to the big business man and one to the helicopter mom. The mayor is way in the lead in the polls. The plumber is hoping to bribe the jury in his trial for a not guilty verdict. And his lawyer is for that idea and he will arrested and charged after the trial. We see them all talking now in fact.

"I am glad that Earthquake drill went well and the mayor will win the election," said Arthur, "And i am ready for that case to be for the state against him."

"I am glad it went well and the mayor will win the election less than two weeks," said Jonas, "And i hope the plumber is found guilty."

"I am glad we are learning about what the plumber did in his run for mayor," said Fern, "I am sure he will be found guilty and go to prison."

"That plumber is a bad and the drill went good today in our school here," said Brain, "And the mayor will the election no doubt."

"I am glad the mayor will win the election and the plumber is a bad man," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad our Earthquake drill went good here."

The mayor said that the bad plumber will never be allowed back in most stores and most stores is child friendly. And kids know they can't go in adult stores and night clubs. And the big business man will be allowed to turn his empty land into a park there which was approved by the mayor and city council. And he knows he won't win the election but happy. One person who ran for mayor once and was a sore loser and was arrested for it. And a new store opened owned by a family is a golf store. And the mayor sad he could run for governor in two years. We see them talking in the gifted store talking.

"I am not into golf much but my dad said he will go to it there in fact," said Arthur, "And one new grocery store is doing well same as new pharmacy."

"I heard a new bath store will open soon and i love having baths," said Muffy, "And Chip is coming here and said he can go there."

"I know the golf store will be child friendly for the owners has some," said Francine, "And i am glad more child friendly stores is coming."

"I know golf stores can be good i can take it up for mini golf is fun," said Buster, "I know the owners has three children here."

"I hope adult stores close down for it is filled with sin and shame," said Fern, "I know the owners they live next door to me."

The mayor will win the election and when the trial comes it will be on TV. See what happens next next chapter here of course.


	73. Lock down drill and stores

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school and will have a lock down drill and the mayor gave a speech at the community center. A new opened a new store that is child friendly. A bad new store opened which the owner throws people out who he doesn't like how the person looks there in fact. And the mayor found out about it and went to talk to him that looks isn't everything. And the owner said it is. And it will have to be closed down by the local government and police. One's who he would have kicked out Binky and his gang.

"Looks isn't everything and that owner is mean for doing just that by looks alone," said Arthur, "And i heard it was closed down for good."

"I know that man he is mean and now he is in jail for opening store like that," said Jonas, "I am glad we have a good local government."

"I am against stores that throws out people by looks alone in fact of course," said Brain, "And lock down drill went good and now we are on the playground."

"Glad the city will remain in safe hands because the mayor will win the election," said Francine, "And i do hate lock down drills but it went well."

"I also hate them but by the way things are now must be done in fact of course," said Fern, "And that new store just opened is good."

The former bad store owner is in jail for he threw out son of a police officer who went in the store to buy something. And the good new store will last longer. One girl who went inside saw that owner throw that good kid out and didn't buy anything do to it in fact. And Arthur and them are glad the good new store is opened by an owner who likes children because it is for kids. A new pharmacy is doing well and one bad man could try to open a store but some stands in his way who is elected for the city council and school board. And we see them in the gifted store talking.

"I am glad this store is here for i like all stuff here and we can go in the new one," said Arthur, "And the bad store was over there in fact."

"I love this store it has nice stuff and i am a nerd so i do love it here," said Brain, "I heard a mean man is trying to open a bad store."

"I hate stores who has mean owners because it is bad for business," said Fern, "And i heard that owner was arrested in fact."

"Stores should treat people good and not judge by looks alone in fact," said Wimzie, "And the bad owner said looks is everything."

"He is a mean man and i am glad the owners here is good people in fact, said Bud, "And this store is one of the best stores in town."

That other mean man was turned down to open a store in town there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	74. A new store is coming

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school and will have a Hurricane drill and the mayor gave a speech at a local store. And the new pharmacy now sells more items there. One new store said it will start selling over the counter medication. Arthur and them know it is a bar and can only be in with adults. And can have soda, water, and other stuff without alcohol in it. And the Hurricane drill went well there. And the mayor got one more voter who was going to vote for the helicopter mom. And we see Arthur and them talking there.

"I know it went well as in the Hurricane drill and the mayor will win," said Arthur, "And i remember when we had a real Hurricane and i helped reunite pets with family."

"I heard someone here did and i heard one got anxiety from it," said Jonas, "And in the Midwest gets tornadoes more than here in fact."

"Arthur was the one who did that and they thanked him later," said Fern, "And we know that tornadoes can happen in all places except Antarctica."

"I got anxiety from it and i got help from someone who i like," said Brain, "And we was lucky it wasn't a direct hit from that Hurricane."

"I heard a new store is coming and will open in a week or two," said Francine, "I heard it from my Rabbi that they go to our Synagogue in fact."

And they know it will be a Jewish store and wonders if anyone can go inside it there. And she said that store everyone can go inside it there. And said that owner of the one from a video is a mean man who only likes Jews. And heard from the son of the owners that store everyone can go inside it there. And heard rising star someone acted up and got detention for it. And the owner of that store said they will only throw people out who act up. And said that owner of the bad store needs a talking to and that he is mean. And they are at the pharmacy talking there.

"I hope that mean man goes out of business for kicking people out," said Arthur, "And i will go in the good store when it opens in a week."

"Same here and the owner of the bad store is a mean man who is bad," said Fern, "And i will go in the good store when it opens."

"I hope that store has good stuff in it or i won't buy anything there," said Wimzie, "And i hope that mean man goes out of business."

"That mean man needs a long talking to and i don't know him in fact," said Francine, "I will be allowed inside it for i am a Jew."

"I know of him but i don't know him and he is mean for what i heard," said female owner, "I will see you kids there in a week."

She said she can call that mean man and tell him why Jews only. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	75. Last chapter

Arthur and them meets Wimzie and them

* * *

Arthur and his friends and family and friends meets Wimzie her family and friends there. We see them at school and will have a small test and the mayor gave a speech at a golf course. And the helicopter mom went ahead of big business man in polls. She will come in second place and could get her party's nomination again. And the school board will stay the same for now. And the election will take place in only less than a week a way. The republican party will have three in a primary. Arthur wants someone who will be a good mayor. Muffy said to him the best is the venture capitalist and see them talking.

"Not sure he would be a good mayor he seemed a bit rude to us there," said Arthur, "I want the mayor to run for governor and could win and be governor."

"He is known to be a bit rude i heard and i like the school board member," said Jonas, "And the mayor said he could run in the primary."

"We don't need a mayor who will be rude and that is that man there," said Brain, "And the mayor should run for governor and win."

I want a good mayor if he becomes governor is the school board member," said Fern, "She would make a good mayor i am sure."

"I want the lawyer to run for mayor if he becomes governor here in fact," said Francine, "And the worst one is a communist in fact."

The mayor said not sure if he will run for governor for he likes being the mayor. And the store owner said he will run for mayor if the mayor is elected governor. And one will run if he does or doesn't become governor. And one woman said she would run for mayor who is bartender in fact. Arthur and them won't like her as mayor she is rude and can be mean. And all knows she will lose as in them kids there. One kid there wants her mom to run for mayor. She is a janitor but she said she could run if the mayor becomes governor. And we see them talking at a store as in gifted store.

"I don't trust that bartender she is known to be a rude woman in fact," said Arthur, "I want the school board member to run for mayor if the mayor becomes governor."

"She isn't to be trusted she once yelled at a man for how he looks to her," said Wimzie, "I and my family is democrats in fact."

"I don't trust rude people and that woman is mean and rude in fact," said Bud, "And maybe my dad should run for mayor."

"Not sure he will Bud he is in the army for army corp of engineers," said Ladonna, "And the mayor should run for governor."

"I want our babysitter to run for mayor here she is so nice in fact," said D.W., "She just graduated from college less than a year ago."

I Hoped you all liked this story here and will make an election story as in crossover. The end.


End file.
